Unexpected Hero
by Jodie54
Summary: Randy Orton's life is about to change forever after injuring his shoulder. RKO/OC featuring JC.
1. Blessing in Disguise

**Hi all**

**Hope your all well and Happy New year!**

**This is the new one I started about RKO that I promised before.**

**I hope to add to BBAR very soon but my laptop with all my files on broke so I haven't been able to work on it lately.**

**Any way I hope you like this one and if you do leave me a little review, I have a little surprise, the first one to review will get a part in this one so type away!**

**As always I don't own anything WWE related just the OC.**

**Enjoy **

**Jodie x**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1 - Blessing in Disguise**

**Randy**

I groaned in pain and annoyance when I walked through the door of St Louis University Hospital where I was for a final check up before I started my physical therapy.

I looked ahead to see the line for the reception desk was long and not to mention the uncomfortable occurring sharp pains in my right shoulder due to the surgery to fix separation I sustained in a match. I only the surgery 2 weeks ago and was on the mend to return to the ring.

Surely no one would mind if I headed to the right department without checking in would they?

I uncomfortably adjusted the sling my arm was in before sneaking off to the left. Just as I was about to walk away someone bumped into my good shoulder on the left as he barged past me and to the line. I was about to give this guy a piece of my mind when I saw something else happen, he barged his way up the line rudely pushing people out of the way till he came to the front. I then looked on when I saw him push a young women who was next in line, out of the way.

My eyebrows burrowed, a scowl forming on my face as she stumbled to the side almost loosing her footing, something caught my eye though as she stumbled her left hand gently connected with her stomach, then something in my head clicked. my guesses were she was pregnant and like any good mother, she automatically wanted to protect her unborn child by laying her hand over her belly.

A growl rumbled in the back at my throat at this rude obnoxious guy and I decided to do something about him. You don't go barging and pushing people out of the way especially women like you're more important than them, you wait your turn. I'm a WWE Superstar that doesn't give me the right to think I can skip the line.

I strolled up past the line to where the guy was now yelling at the receptionist, I stood firmly in front of the young lady he had just pushed almost protecting her.

I tapped the asshole on the shoulder and he stopped what he was saying before spinning around, he was about to run his mouth until he saw me he soon closed it.

I stared him down till he plucked up the courage to say something.

"What do you want man, can't you see I'm busy?" he said with annoyance in his voice.

"What I want is for you to apologise to this lady for pushing her out of the way. Infact I think you owe all these people and apology." I said calmly, pointing behind me.

"Like hell will I apologise they shouldn't of been in my way. I've got an emergency." he bite back. I huffed amused, I bet he couldn't even spell emergency.

"I suggest you get your sorry ass to the back of the line and wait your turn" I informed him again calmly.

"And I suggest you shut up and mind your own business before I hurt your other shoulder" he chuckled pointing to my sling. I looked down to the floor trying to keep calm, I rubbed my chin then looked back up at him smirking at me proudly.

"I'd love to see you try" I growled stepping forward so I was nose to nose with him.

"Really Sir it's ok, he obviously wasn't born with any manners" the lady said softly placing her hand on my forearm to stop me.

"No it's not ok, ma'am" I turned slightly and looked at her getting a slight glance when I spoke to her.

"Fine." he huffed backing down "I'm sorry I pushed you" he said to the lady then turned back to me "You happy now?"

"Very. Now I suggest you go to wherever it is you need to be before I put you in one of these wards where they'll be feeding you through a tube" I said through gritted teeth trying to control my temper.

He stared at me for a moment before walking away defeated. I watched him intently till he was out of sight and actually sighed a little in relief. I couldn't afford to get into any trouble especially with my shoulder being the way it was.

I turned my body round to finally come face to face with the woman I just saved.

My breathe caught in my throat as I finally looked at her. My eyes scanning her up and down. She was about 5ft 6, long golden blonde hair and blue with a hint of green colour eyes. She was dressed simply in some blue jeans and a red sweater. Luckily for me, while i was checking her out, she was watching where the jerk had walked off to.

I cleared my throat and she looked back at me with those beautiful eyes although I could see pain in them.

"Are you ok?" I asked softly

"Ermm yeah." she said taken back by the whole incident. "Thank you for defending my honor" she laughed softly, a smile reaching her lips. It was when I noticed the little dimples forming on her cheeks when she smiled.

"Excuse me Miss can I help you?" the receptionist asked her interrupting our moment. I watched her closely as she turned from me and spoke to the receptionist.

"Errm yeah sorry, maternity please" she actually cringed when she said that which I thought was very cute. After hearing that my suspicions were correct: she was having a baby.

"Down the hall, to the right" the receptionist instructed with a smile.

"Thank you" she replied stepping aside, me doing the same then turned her attention back to me.

"Thanks again Sir" she said with hesitation in her voice. She smiled slightly then turned to walk away

"Wait!" I said to her causing her to stop in her tracks, she spun round and looked at me confused. "May I escort you there?" I smiled sticking out my elbow of my good arm. She smiled softly back at my gesture.

"Sure. Don't you have somewhere you need to be like an appointment?" she asked gently linking her arm through mine.

"I'm sure they won't mind if I'm a little late." I winked causing her to giggle.

"I'm Melanie or Mel for short" she said introducing herself sticking out her hand, I took hold and shook it gently.

"Randy" I replied simply before bringing her hand up to my lips and gently kissing the back.

"Nice to meet you, Randy"

"Pleasure to meet you too Melanie."

We began to stroll down the hallway arm in arm.

"So will your husband be joining you soon? Is he running late or something" I asked softly starting the conversation. I didn't want her to think I was nosey but I was curious if she was with someone. As I asked, I felt her tense up a little, maybe it's a touchy subject.

"Ermm I'm not married or in a relationship, it's a long story" she said quietly shaking her head. That was a shock, she was pregnant but not with anyone!

"Ohh sorry I didn't mean to…." I started to apologise

"That's ok you didn't know" she said quietly again

"Randy, that's a nice name" she then said changing the subject, she looked up at me and I could tell she was studying me.

"Well so is yours" I flirted back turning on the old Orton charm.

"You're too kind. I don't think my parents had any imagination when it came to naming me." she giggled "Hopefully I'll be able to give this little one a good name" she then said pointing to her stomach.

"Melanie's a beautiful name" I then said. I didn't want to bring up the baby to her. I'm sure if she trusted me she would tell me in time.

"Thanks" she sighed "So I guess you've discovered that I'm pregnant huh?" she half smiled

"Yeah. I'm a regular Sherlock Holmes." I joked "It's none of my business though" I shook my head.

"I'm surprised you haven't ran a mile by now, most guys would have" she shrugged a shoulder.

"Not me, I'm a gentleman. I'd never leave a lady like yourself on her own" I said looking down on her.

"I bet you say that to all the girls" she flirted. I realised then she didn't recognize me. Maybe she wasn't a wrestling fan.

"Nah just the ones worthy of it"

"So what happened to your arm?"

"Oh I separated my shoulder. I had surgery two weeks ago and I'm here for a check up before I start my physical therapy."

"Ouch, you must be pretty tough to go through something like that. How long will it take to heal?" she asked. I was happy we were chatting along like this like we've known each other for years.

"About 6-8 months they reckon. Who knows if I work hard enough I might be back before then" I said realizing I said 'I might be back'. she just nodded listening to me and understanding not questioning what I said.

We reached the doors of the maternity ward and I saw the clock hanging on the wall, I was only 5 minutes late for my appointment. She gently let go of my arm and looked up at me.

"Thanks again for sticking up for me and walking me here"

"You're very welcome"

"Can I buy you a cup of coffee just to say thanks" she asked with hope in her eyes.

I was taken back. Was she asking me out? She looked at me intently waiting for an answer by what she said before, she was expecting me to turn her down.

"I'd love to. How about I meet you at the Starbucks just down the street after our appointments" I asked.

"That sounds great. I guess I'll see you soon, Randy" she said before turning and entering through the doors.

"You sure will, Melanie" I said to myself with a wide grin on my face.

I guess this injury is turning out to be a blessing in disguise.


	2. Questions Over Coffee

**Hi**

**Thanks to Animal-Viper-Cena Fan for story alert and review.  
****miamitravel for fav story, story alert  
****iloverandyortonwwefan23 for fav story  
****HARLEY1524 for fav story and review  
****SandraSmit19 for the review.**

**You guys are awesome**

**Enjoy the next part**

**x**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2 - Questions Over Coffee**

**Randy**

A heavy sigh left my lips as I tapped my fingers impatiently on the empty coffee cup in front of me.

I looked at my watch for about the hundredth time in 5 minutes wondering where she had got to.

I looked around at the other people in Starbucks that we agreed to meet in, going about their business. The time was nearing 1 in the afternoon and I had been waiting for about 30 minutes.

All sorts of thoughts started running through my head like maybe she forgot or she didn't want to come or maybe the more logical reason was her appointment ran over.

I shook my head of the negative thoughts and decided not to give up and wait longer for her, I had a feeling I wouldn't regret it.

As I waited I thought I would catch up with John. I dug my hand into my pocket and pulled my phone out and sent him a quick text telling him my appointment went well and I'd call him soon.

Just as I placed my phone back in my pocket I looked up to see Melanie enter through the doors of the coffee shop, she looked around and a smile appeared on her face when she spotted me.

She walked over and I stood up like a gentleman to greet her as she approached.

"Hey" she said sounding flustered

"Hey" I replied softly

"I am so sorry I'm late, there was a mix up with my appointment time so they had to squeeze me in between appointments. I wouldn't have had to go to the hospital if my doctor was available" she giggled and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"That's ok. Here take a seat" I said pulling out the chair beside mine.

"Thanks, I'll just go and get something to drink. Do you want a refill? After al I do owe you one"

"Sure just a black coffee please" I smiled sweetly

She scrunched her face up at my selection "coming right up".

She returned five minutes later with two cups of steaming liquid in her hands. She placed a cup in front of me before sitting down in the vacant seat beside me.

"I just found out I can't drink coffee in my condition too much caffeine in it so I had to opt for tea" she giggled again. "Which is a shame cause I live on the stuff, I don't know what I'm gonna do without it for the next seven and a half months"

"Oh so you're 6 weeks along?" I figured out.

"Yeah, I actually didn't think I that far along. I only found out I was a few days ago. Today was my first appointment" she shrugged a shoulder before sipping on her tea.

"Well you look great" I flirted, turning on the old Orton charm.

"Well thank you, you are very charming" she flirted back

"So what do you do?" I asked politely wanting to get to know her, sipping on my coffee.

"I'm a writer for the St. Louis Post, well actually you could call me a journalist" she informed me proudly. I could tell she loved her work.

"Wow that's biggest paper in the city" I said impressed.

"Yeah, I'm not doing too bad career wise. I actually hope to write a novel someday, I've actually started to write it and hopefully get it published" she said with hope in her voice.

This woman is smart maybe too smart for me.

"Impressive. Keep at it and one day you never know your dream might come true. I have to say you're probably the most intelligent woman I've ever talked too" I half joked.

"If I was so smart I wouldn't have gotten myself into this mess" she replied a little disappointed.

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for that" I said trying to comfort her even know I wasn't aware of what happened.

"So what do you do?" she then asked trying to change the subject.

I cleared my throat before answering "I'm a professional wrestler, I work for the WWE"

Her mouth gaped open and she looked at me in shock.

"Oh yeah. Did it used to be the WWF?" she asked cautiously.

"Yeah had to change the name a few years ago. Are you a fan?" I asked in wonder, she obviously knew I a little bit about it.

"I used to be when I was a kid then I kinda hot puberty and lost interest" she laughed "I heard there was a famous wrestler living in St. Louis but I didn't know what he looked like or who he was. I'm gonna put two and two together and say you are him" she laughed

"You are smart" I joked raising an eyebrow

"Hey!" she shoved my good shoulder gently "What's your last name?"

"Orton" I replied simply.

"That name rings a bell. Wow I'm sitting here with Randy Orton" she said in disbelief

"The one and only" I smiled smugly "out of curiosity what's your last name?" she gave me a funny look "you know mine so I think it's right I know yours"

"Richards" she replied simply

"Melanie Richards" I repeated her full name "Beautiful name" I added smirking at her

"There's that charm again" she playfully pointed at me "you know I think I might have to start watching wrestling again if they have guys that look like you on the show" she flirted

"Well I must worn you I have millions of woman who admire me every week" I flirted back. She giggle again and took another sip of her tea.

"So is that how you hurt your shoulder? In a match?" she then asked concerned.

I sighed "Yeah, unfortunately. The guy threw me out the ring and I landed wrongly causing the whole thing to separate completely, I had successful surgery 2 weeks ago to fix the problem so once I'm healed I'll be good as new." I explained and she nodded in understanding.

"At least that's good news that the surgery was successful" she replied looking on the right side

"I guess so." I sighed, there was a short pause when I decide to be brave "So do you wanna talk about…" I trailed off

"I'd rather not if that's ok, it's complicated. All you need to know is I had a boyfriend, I got pregnant and now I don't have a boyfriend" she said sadly looking down to the table.

"I understand. You wouldn't want to tell a stranger your problems but if you ever need to talk I'm here" I said taking hold of her hand that was resting on the table and holding it in mine, I gave it a little squeeze to show her she wasn't alone. At the feel of contact she looked back up at me and made eye contact.

"Thanks that's very sweet of you. You don't even know me and already lending an ear if I need it." she said softly.

"You don't know me either and here we are talking like we've each other for years" I said lightening the mood.

"That's true, you're very observant" she joked causing me to laugh "you wanna see a picture?"

"Sure"

She reached into her bag and pulled out a small white envelope, I watched her and she opened the envelope and pulled out a picture she turned it round and passed it to me, I took it form her hands and held it between my fingers. I looked down at the black and white picture which was all lines and waves, I looked more carefully and made out a little peanut sized object in the middle of the picture.

"Wow" I said under my breathe

"Pretty amazing huh?" I heard her say.

"Yeah, hard to believe that's a little person and they're growing inside of you" I said still quietly in awe.

"I haven't really come to terms with it all myself yet" she said, I continued to stare at the picture in disbelief. I then handed the picture back to her and she placed it back into the envelope then back in her bag.

We chatted for about another hour about life, family and work. I got to know her pretty well in that time and she got to know me too. And after about 4 cups of coffee she had to leave.

"I gotta go Randy. I'm sorry I have an article to finish before Friday" she said rolling her eyes.

"That's ok darling. I understand" I said "Do you want to maybe go see a movie or something?" I then said not knowing where that came from.

She looked at me in disbelief.

"You wanna go out with me?" she asked still not believing it.

"Yeah of course. I had a great time talking to you and I wouldn't mind seeing you again" I said honestly.

"Err sure I'd love to, pass me your phone and I'll give you my number" she said

I did so and she typed her number in to my contacts before passing the device back to me.

"Give me a call and we can arrange something" she said still a little shocked

"Oh I will. Thank you for the coffee" I smiled

"You're welcome and thank you for saving me" she said standing up and placing her bag on her shoulder.

"Believe me it was my pleasure" I said a little seductively.

"See you soon" she said leaning forward and gently placing a kiss on my cheek

"Bye" I said, she smiled before walking away and out of the shop.

I sat there thinking about what just happened, I wasn't shy went it came to women but there was something about her that made me a little conscious about myself.

This was the first time I connected with a women on another level and not just on a physical level, in fact during this whole time the thought of sleeping with her never crossed my mind because I wanted to get to know her. And what I know so far I liked. Other guys would think I'm insane being interested in a pregnant women but that little factor doesn't concern me one bit.

One thing is for sure I was gonna call her as soon as I got home.


	3. Advice

**Thanks to Animal-Viper-Cena Fan for the review  
****CenaCandiceFan4Life for the author alert  
****Yankees01 for the review and fav story add  
****HARLEY1524 for the review  
****miamitravel for the review  
****VenomousAngel13 for the review, story alert and fav author alert and fav story add.**

**You guys rock. Keep reviewing I enjoy reading them.**

**As always I don't own anything WWE related.**

**Please check out my first fic Bitten by a Rattlesnake.**

**Enjoy x**

**

* * *

****Chapter 3 - Advice**

**Melanie**

"What's up with you? You've been pretty quiet since yesterday" my best friend and housemate Carrie asked me placing a cup of tea down on the kitchen island in front of me.

I looked at the steaming cup in front of me then back up again at her as she leaned against the cupboards sipping on her coffee.

I sighed before picking up the cup and taking a sip, when I didn't answer her right away she called me on it.

"Your appointment went well didn't it?" I couldn't help but smile a little thinking about not just the baby but a certain person as well.

"Yeah it did very well, little one is healthy." I said gently patting my stomach.

"Well what's up then? Is this about that guy you meet?" she smirked raising an eyebrow and again that little smile came to my lips.

"Maybe" I shrugged a shoulder still smirking then realisation hit me in the face so I sighed, the smile leaving my face.

"Are you gonna tell me about him or what?" she said intrigued. I had only told her what happened not what he was like.

"There's nothing to tell" I shrugged again innocently.

She snorted "Bullshit Mel" she laughed "Now this is me you're talking to, you tell me everything especially when it comes to guys"

I took a deep breathe before beginning to think about him, I smiled a little again.

"Well his name is Randy and he's gorgeous but not in your typical pretty boy way, more in a ruggered way. He's tall about 6 foot I would say. He has beautiful blue eyes like the colour of the sky, a gorgeous smile that just made my heart melt. Not forgetting he has a body to die for and his arms are covered in tattoos which I think makes him even more sexy. Most importantly he's sweet and he seems really caring and the more I talked to him the more I liked him. Oh and get this he's a professional wrestler for the WWE" I descried him.

"Wait….. is he Randy Orton?" she asked with shock on her face.

"Yeah that's him, why have you heard of him?" I asked. She had never mentioned she liked wrestling before.

"Yeah, when I was over Mandy's, Jake was raving about wrestling and Randy's name came up then I saw him on TV. Jesus Mel you were saved and had coffee with Randy freaking' Orton" she said talking about her sister and her nephew.

"Yeah" I sighed "I don't care about who he is though" I shook my head.

"So what's the problem?" she asked not understanding but I know what the matter is.

"Why would he want me? He can have any woman he wants." I confessed sadly "And before you ask, he knows about the baby and the funny thing was he still wanted to talk to me, I couldn't understand" I said still a little taken.

"He's not any ordinary guy hon. He's not like you know who" she rolled her eyes.

"Even still" I sighed "He errr even asked me to go to a movie with him"

She spat out her coffee which I laughed at while she looked sheepish at me wiping her mouth.

"Fuck me" she wiped the remains of her coffee form the table "or maybe you should be saying that to him" she winked.

"It's not like that" I shook my head "I gave him my number and he still hasn't called so I guess it was too good to be true" I confessed defeated.

"Don't give up hope Mels, he'll call, from what your saying he seems into you"

"I hope so. I err just….don't get why he is though considering my situation. I got accidentally knocked up by an asshole and here comes this amazing man who saves me from getting knocked over onto my ass and it didn't end there. He walked me to the ward and still wanted to know me even though he knew." I said. Then a small smile appeared thinking of how much of a gentleman he was, I wasn't used to being treated like that.

"I don't think he has a motive hun, maybe he just wants to help" she said softly.

"I'm not a charity chase, I got more than enough money to care of this baby, I'm a pretty successfully writer for a huge newspaper" I said proudly.

"I'm sure he knows that and I don't mean help financially" she placed her cup down behind her on the bench then came and took a seat next to me, taking hold of my hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "My advice to you is just go along with him, take it slow, be his friend. As handsome as he is…" she giggled "go on this movie date, get to know him more and see where this goes."

"Yeah you're right" I nodded "He was so sweet. At one point I told him something and even took hold of my hand, his hand was so big it engulfed mine."

"Well you know what they say about guys with big hands" she said mischevously "Big gloves" she laughed.

"I felt a chill run up my spine when he did that. I was feeling things I never felt before and I had only just met him. I thought it was just my hormones playing tricks on me." I smiled sheepishly.

"Nothing wrong with that in my books" she said.

"Yeah well is it wrong to be thinking about those big hands running all over my body" I said blushing.

"Not at all, only natural with a guy as hot as him" she winked.

"Man, I wish I had your confidence when it came to guys" I shook my head.

"This is all a front, if I actually met him I would probably be a mess" she laughed "Look, I can see you're attracted to him in more ways that one, be patient with him" she said comforting and I nodded again.

**Randy**

I waited patiently after I knocked on the door, a few minutes later the door swung open to reveal my mother standing on the other side with a dish towel in her hands rubbing them over.

"Randy honey" she said surprised to see me.

"Hey mom" I walked past and kissed her on the cheek. I headed for the kitchen and she followed close behind me. I took a seat at the kitchen island.

"How are you honey, how's the shoulder doing?" she asked coming into the room.

"Good better everyday" I replied quietly "Where's dad?"

"He's at a promotion" she explained causing me to nod again "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I sighed

"Stop lying Randy. I raised you remember. There's something bothering you isn't there?"

I nodded sadly before sighing again. My mom sat down next to me and took my hand in hers softly.

"Then tell me, you can tell me anything." she whispered softly and soothingly.

"I met a girl yesterday at the hospital" I said coming right out with it.

"Oh" she made an o with her mouth "So what's the problem?"

I explained to what happened briefly before dropping the bomb "She errm..she's pregnant..to another guy"

"Randy, I don't want you going after someone's that taken" she said with shame in her voice.

"That's the thing she's not taken. She's single, all she told me was that she had a boyfriend then got pregnant and now she doesn't have a boyfriend. My conclusion is this guy left her even before she told him or he cheated on her or something" I shrugged.

"I see" she nodded "Well does that bother you?"

"Once upon a time it would have, but it didn't it really didn't" I said.

"Maybe you're finally growing up Randy" she tried to joke "Seriously though she must be special if that doesn't bother you"

"I can't explain it" I sighed "She is special, she didn't know who I was till I explained and she had heard of me but never knew who I was"

"Is that a problem?"

"No. I usually get all theses girls throwing themselves at me because of who I am, they don't want to know me, the real Randy Orton. They want an opportunity to sleep with the guy they see on TV; the WWE Superstar….she doesn't. She actually sat and talked to me like a human being, got to know me….. the real person."

"My my she does sound special."

"After meeting her yesterday I finally realised that there was more to life, much more I wanted in my life other than my career. I'm tired of coming home to nobody there to greet me, to sleep alone in an empty house to an empty bed. I want to be able to come home to someone and hear the pitter patter of tiny feet and have the opportunity to hear 'Daddy's home'." I smiled to myself thinking about what I could have. "I've changed mom. I'm not that guy who I was at the beginning. I didn't enjoy being branded a player, a cheat a playboy. I made no excuses for my ways, I was young and misguided. I was out of control at one point and plenty people wanted to help me and they did just that. And now I want a family"

"And do you think you want a family with this young lady?" she asked cautiously.

"I don't know, it's too soon to know that. She obviously going through a lot right now and doesn't need me messing with her head. I asked her out and she seemed shocked that I did"

"She probably thinks she's not good enough for you with everything that's happening to her. My advice to you honey is to get to know her more. Be her friend and see where that leads you both and I know you won't just take advantage of her because of her situation; you're not like that."

I nodded, she was right I should be her friend, support her through this time. With my injury I need a distraction in which I have plenty of time before I can begin to train.

"So tell me about her, what's she like?" she asked shifting in her chair intrigued. I smiled knowing my family would love her.

"Her name is Melanie and she's a journalist for the Post" I said proudly.

"Wow impressive"

"Tell me about it. She's beautiful and smart, she's sweet and funny, she's shy in a good way" I smiled.

"Sounds like you really dig her" she joked.

"I like what I know so far" I wanted to say she was sexy I couldn't tell my mother that, I couldn't tell her about some of the dreams and thoughts I had about her last might either. Especially where I was finding myself wondering what it would feel like to have her legs wrapped around my waist, what it would feel like to be deep inside her, to hear her moaning my name in the heat of passion. I shook my head of those thought remembering that my mother was sat in front of me as I tried to control my breathing while thinking these things.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my mom chuckle.

"You left me there for minute Randy. Where you thinking about her?"

"I can't stop thinking about her" I said shaking my head.

"Why don't you go and call her and ask her out like you said you were going to" she said encouraging.

"I think I might just do that" I stood up. I leaned down and kissed my mother on the cheek. "thanks mom"

"Anytime sweetheart"

I walked into the living room to have a bit of privacy. I pulled my phone from my pocket. I pressed few buttons till I came to right number before pressing the 'call' button.

I took a shaky deep breathe and my hand was shaking, I felt like I was back in high school asking out the prettiest girl in the school, which is weird because I've never acted like this with a woman before. I waited as the phone rang a few times.

"Hello" a sweet voice answered.

"Hi Melanie, it's Randy…from yesterday" I said shyly gaining my composure.

"Oh hi Randy. How are you?" she asked politely.

"I'm fine thank you and how are you doing?" I asked her back as I started to pace the room.

"I'm alright. Had a bit of morning sickness when I woke up….oh no you probably don't want to hear about that" she giggled which I thought was adorable.

I chuckled softly to put her at ease. "That's ok…I'm sorry I haven't called sooner" I apologised even though it was only yesterday we met.

"Oh don't worry. So what's up?" she asked innocently.

"Well I was wondering if you were free tomorrow night?" I asked as my heart rate picked up.

"Hmmm Saturday night" she said thinking "my diary isn't particularly full right now so yes I'm free as a bird"

"Great. I wondered if you want to go to that movie we discussed and maybe we can have a bite to eat after.. My treat of course"

"I'd love to and since you insist on paying I'll let you pick the movie" she laughed.

"Oh no ladies choice" I insisted.

"Really. I don't mind seeing an action movie so something" she said softly.

"We could decide together" I insisted again.

"Ok but I'm buying the popcorn"

"You got a deal" I said smiling down the phone " How about I pick you up at around 7"

"Sure. I'll text you my address when we hang up" she said "So I'll…see you then"

"You sure will darling" I said in an unexpected husky tone.

We bid our goodbyes and hung up, a few minutes later I smiled when hearing my phone beep indicating I had a new message. I pressed the button and saw her address in front of me, I knew where she was as I was wasn't far from there.

"How did it go?" I heard my mom's voice from behind me. I spun round with probably the goofiest grin on my face.

"She said yes, we're going out tomorrow night" I grinned.

"Good for you honey. Are you staying for dinner?"

"Sure, after all that I'm starving" I laughed following her into the kitchen not wanting to wait till tomorrow night came.


	4. Saturday Night at the Movies

**Huge thanks to HARLEY1524 for reviewing: I love your enthusiasm towards this story.  
****wwelover1995 for reviewing, fav story add and story alert.  
****Animal-Viper-Cena Fan for reviewing.  
****miamitravel for reviewing: yep sounds like they really like each other would only be fair to see what happens. You'll find out about her ex soon enough.  
****hotpocketbandit for story alert and reviewing  
****Cenarko1986 for story alert  
****Dragonlover99 for story alert.**

**You guys are awesome and I really love reading your reviews so if you like this one please leave me a little review. I'm open to suggestions and criticism so if there's something you would like to see and don't like let me know.**

**I'm gonna try and add to this more often, I'm really enjoying writing it and cant wait for you to see where it goes.**

**As always I known nothing except Melanie, Carrie and the idea.**

**Please check out my first fic Bitten By a Rattlesnake.**

**Enjoy x**

**

* * *

****Chapter 4 - Saturday Night at the Movies**

**Melanie**

I took in my appearance as I stood in front of the full length mirror that was hanging in the hallway. I then proceeded to placing my earrings in for a final touch. I placed the first one in fastening it shut and then doing the same with second one.

I had decided to go with something casual yet smart to wear. I dressed in some blue jeans, a black blouse, knee high boots with a small heel and a black blazer. I left my hair down, had on light make up and of course small gold hoops in my ears.

I smiled to my reflection pleased with what I had then straightened out the blouse and fixed the blazer so I looked just right. I was startled when I then heard the door bell rang bringing me out of my thoughts.

I gulped before walking over to the door, my heart was beating so fast I thought it was gonna leap out of my chest.

I placed my hand on the handle and took a deep breathe before pulling it down and pulling open the door.

My breathe caught in my throat when I saw a very handsome looking Randy on the other side dressed in some dark jeans, a black button down shirt and a leather jacket. I had to restrain from laughing because we almost matched.

"Good evening beautiful" he smiled taking hold of my hand, bringing it up to his lips and planting a soft kiss onto my skin. I felt those chills again like I did when he did it the first time.

"Hi. Come on in a minute, I'm nearly ready, just gotta grab my purse." I said stepping aside and letting him enter, he nodded once.

I disappeared into the kitchen and picked up my purse from the table and walked back though to the living room where Randy was stood looking around.

"You guys have a nice place here" he said realising I was back.

"Thanks. Carrie sends her apologies, she was really looking forward to meeting you but unfortunately she had to go out, she's attending a colleague's birthday party." I informed him, he nodded again.

"No worries. I'm sure we'll cross paths another time" he grinned escorting me to the door. "She's a teacher right?"

"Yeah. She's dying to meet you. Her nephew is a huge WWE fan." I told him causing him to grin more.

"Kid's got taste" he said smugly.

We walked outside and I locked the door behind us, I turned around and my mouth gaped open when I saw his car. It was a huge black Hummer and looked amazing.

He opened the door for me like a gentleman and I slide inside before he walked to his side on hopped in before starting the engine and setting off.

"So how was your day?" he asked glancing at me briefly from the driver's seat then turning his attention back to the road.

"Good. Had a lazy Saturday didn't really get up to much" I shrugged "what about you, how was your day?"

"Same, pretty lazy too. How you feeling?" he then asked glanced at me again. I had to smile at his concern for me and my unborn child.

"Fine so far, what about you how's your shoulder?" I asked him hoping he was doing good

"Better. Just have to careful" he told me and I nodded understanding.

"Oh I did get an exciting call today" I then said causing him to look at me "I get to interview one of the cast of Glee next week" I said excited as I was big fan of the show.

"You watch that show?" he asked smirking.

"You don't watch that show?"

"Can't say I have." he shook his head chuckling.

"I love it" I beamed "I don't know which one of them it is yet but I do hope it's either the one that plays Puck or the one that plays Finn they're both cute" I said playing with him.

"Ain't you a little old for them" he said raising an eyebrow cheekily.

"Hey!" I exclaimed gently hitting him on the arm "I can still wish right?"

"I guess" he shrugged playfully "Man I can't believe you like Glee" he chuckled.

"Give it a chance. How about I watch wrestling with you sometime and you watch Glee with me" I bargained.

"Deal, only once though" he then bargained.

"Unless you like it" I teased causing him to scoff and roll his eyes causing me to laugh.

"I'm..err.. really glad you called yesterday" I said a little more seriously.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked.

"I dunno" I shrugged "Just I still don't understand why…" I trailed off.

"Why I would want to go out on a date with you?" he finished my sentence and I nodded. "I want to because I like you. Don't put yourself down darling" he said making me smile again.

"Sorry" I said a little ashamed.

"No need for apologies"

We chatted a little more until we reached the movie theatre. Randy kindly bought our tickets and we headed inside.

"Now are you sure you wanna see Black Swan cause I told you I don't mind seeing something else" I said after we took our seats waiting for the movie to start. I had bought the biggest popcorn you could buy so we could share.

Randy had warned me about fans and that the might approach him if he was recognised and I said I was fine with that, luckily so far we've managed to be left alone.

"No I don't mind. Besides I heard two chicks make out in it" he smirked causing me to gasp a little.

"What typical guy thing to say" I threw a piece of popcorn at him and it bounced softly off the side of his head. I stifled a laugh placing my hand over my mouth.

He slowly turned his head to look at me with a smirk on his face and a raised eyebrow.

"Hey now, there's no need for violence" he said in calm voice.

"Oh please, this is coming from a big bad wrestler" I said with a mocking tone.

"Ok then. I was gonna go easy on you and let you off with that one since I'm a gentleman…" he leaned over and took a handful of popcorn.

"You wouldn't dare" I said slowly, a playful smile on my lips.

He quirked an eyebrow at the fact I was daring him to throw the popcorn at me.

"Wouldn't I? One thing you should know about me Melanie is….. I dare" he said before throwing the pieces at me, I let out a little squeal when they landed on me, some pieces falling to the fall, some sticking on to my clothes and hair.

I looked at Randy who was laughing as loud as you could in a movie theatre.

"I'm not impressed" I huffed brushing my self down.

"Here let me help you" he said calming down his laughter and helping me remove the pieces from my hair while I continued to work on my clothes.

"How thoughtful of you" I said back sarcastically as he chuckled.

The movie began and occasionally during Randy would glance at me smiling and I would return his smile. Half way through he took hold of my hand that was resting on the arm rest and held it within his own.

"What a powerful story, it was so sad at the end. We don't know if she survived or not" I said as we walked arm in arm out of the theatre and towards Randy's car.

"Hmmm. I enjoyed that more than I though I would. Something just snapped in her then she was really turning into the Black Swan." he said giving his input.

"Yeah and you got to see them make out like you wanted" I said looking up at him smirking.

"Plus more" he winked referring to a certain sex scene in the movie.

"Yes but that was just her imagination, that never really happened remember" I said raining on his parade.

"Alright you win. Are you hungry?" he laughed when we reached his car. He opened the passenger side door for me again.

"Yeah I could eat something" I answered his question when he climbed into the other side.

"I know a great pizza place not far from here" he told me.

"Pizza's fabulous" I said in a posh voice.

He shook his head laughing as we set off.

"So what is Carrie like? How long have you guys known each other?" he asked biting into a piece of pizza we were sharing. The pizza place was nice and quiet so we again wouldn't be disturbed.

"We've been friends since high school, she's the only one I kept in touch with, she's my only real friend you know." he nodded understanding "and to answer the first question she's about my height maybe a little taller by a few inches and she had long brown hair and green eyes, great fashion sense unlike me" I giggled "she's so sweet and kind not to mention funny. She's just the best friend a girl could ask for, like when I found out I was pregnant she was just…there for me and she's said she's always gonna be there." I smiled sadly then taking a bite out of my piece, chewing then wiping my hands on a napkin.

"She sounds a lot like you" he said.

"She is in some ways" I said "How about you come over our place tomorrow night for dinner and meet her? If you're not busy" I said realising I had asked him out again..technically.

"I'd love to" he grinned "What do you say to coming over to my place and watching Raw with me on Monday, we could make it a weekly thing" he asked, I was a little taken back a the fact I had just him out then he asked me out on a weekly basis.

"You got yourself a weekly date Mr. Orton" I winked then we finished our pizza.

Randy drove me home and walked me to the door.

"Thank you for a lovely evening" I said to him when we were stood outside my door. I then realised what I said and started laughing "Oh my God that sounded so lame" I put my hands over my face, Randy chuckled along with me.

"It was a lovely evening" he said softly taking my hands away from my face and holding them in his "with lovely company" he then said almost huskily. I was sure I was blushing so I hung my head looking at the floor. I then felt him place his soft hand under my chin and raise my head so I was looking into his eyes that were sparking in the moonlight. I smiled weakly before leaning over and kissing his cheek gently not wanting to push anything and remembering what Carrie had told me about getting to know him and being his friend.

"Good night Randall. Text me when you get home safely" I said quietly.

"Sweet dreams gorgeous and I will" he replied his voice still soft and sexy.

I watched him walk away and back into his car, he gave me a wave before pulling out of the driveway and down the street, I watched the car retreat until he was out of sight.

I pulled my key out of my purse and opened the door, I walked in as quietly as possible closing the door behind me. I leaned back onto it and closed my eyes. I took a deep breathe then exhaled just as deep.

I straightened up and walked into the living room and smiled at Carrie sprawled out on the couch still in her party clothes.

She must have had a good time. I know I did and that I'm gonna be having some pleasant dreams tonight about a very special guy.

Just a shame we're only going to be friends.


	5. Got It Bad

**Hi guys**

**Again so sorry for the lack of updates as my laptop died that had all my files on.**

**This one's a little slow in the story but hang tight it gets better.**

**Thanks got out to ShikamaruNaraChunin for all the fav adds plus your kind words, to answer your question it will be up real soon, I'm working on the first chapter.**

**Mizfit81, KimmieCena, Randy's Viperette Kimberley316 Cassiemanson, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, wwelover1995, housebabe1, RachyIsMe, agnesita1385, stripes31 for all the reviews and add etc. I love u all and hope you keep enjoying this.**

**Huge Special thanks goes to Taykit12 for doing something special for BBAR, I was really honoured!**

**Anyway enjoy…**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Got It Bad.**

**Randy**

I waited patiently after knocking on the door which was now becoming more familiar to me.

The night was young and I was right on time which is something I wasn't good at before. I had been on edge all day wanting this time to come, wanting to see her again.

I snapped out of my thoughts when the door opened and revealed her standing in the doorway with a huge grin on her face. I quickly scanned her up and down thinking she looked so cute dressed simply in some black yoga pants and an oversized grey UMSL hoody with her feet bare.

"Hey right on time" she said excitedly.

"Hey" I simply replied stepping forward and kissing her cheek lightly.

"Come on in" she said after I pulled away, moving out of the way and letting me enter. I heard the door click behind me so I turned round to come face to face.

I opened my mouth to being to ask how she was when….

"Mel, who's at the door?" another female voice from side the house said. I smiled when Mel rolled her eyes.

"It's Randy you fool, come and say hello" she semi yelled back then smiling at me.

Seconds later, a young woman with a short brunette bob cut about the same height and build as Mel came into the hallway. She stopped and looked at me then smiled warmly.

"Randy, this is my best friend in the whole world Carrie Stevens" Mel said gesturing with her hand to introduce us.

I stepped forward being a gentleman and holding out my hand.

"Carrie, this is Randy Orton" Mel then said as she placed her hand into mine and we shook.

"So nice to finally meet you Randy. This one…" she nudged after she let go Mel "has not stopped talking about you" she laughed causing Mel to shake her head and blush. I smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" I laughed confidently "very nice to finally meet you too"

"Hope your hungry" she said beginning to walk back into the kitchen then spun around again "oh I know we just met and all but if I could get an autograph for my nephew that would fantastic. He's huge fan" she said cheekily.

"Carrie!" Mel exclaimed horrified "I'm so sorry" she then said turning to me.

"That's ok" I said smiling "how about I do you one better, I'll see if I can get the little guy some signed gear" I said to Carrie.

"Well if that doesn't score me some points in the favourite aunt category I don't know what will" she joked "That would be awesome, thank you very much. I'm gonna check on dinner" she disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Thank you so much for doing that that's so kind" Mel said softly turning to me.

"My pleasure, anything for our fans" I smiled down at her.

"And I'm sorry about her forwardness, I think I forgot to mention last night she's a little nuts" she giggled.

"Again its fine. I get people I don't even know asking me for stuff so it's nice to do something for ones I know" I said softly.

"Come on through. Can I get you a beer or something?" she asked taking hold of my hand and beginning to pull me into the other room however she didn't get very far as I wouldn't allow her to pull me. When she realised I was resisting she turned back to look at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I said quietly gently pulling her to me, our bodies slightly touching, she looked up and me and I looked down on her intently. I then let go of her hand and wrapped my arms around her waist, she automatically placed hers on my forearms. Without even thinking I pulled her into me more so our bodies were in full contact and hugged her tight, she returned the hug wrapping her arms around my middle section. I snuggled my face into her hair taking in the strawberry scent.

I even shocked my self with this action, this was the first full contact we have had and I didn't want to freak her out.

I was not the type to hug woman except the women in my family. Over the years I never had to hug any of the ring rats I slept with it was all about sex and that was it, I never wanted to either. I wasn't a hugging a girl type of guy, I usually got what I wanted from them then sent them packing.

I pulled back and smiled down at her.

"Well I've never been hugged like that before" she tired to joke causing me to raise my eyebrows.

"Sorry I couldn't resist" I said sheepishly.

"Don't apologise for hugging me silly, it was nice.. just what I needed" she said quietly

"I just wanted to thank you again for last night, I really did have a great time with you" I said sincerely.

"Me too, we should defiantly do it again soon"

"We will" I said confidently "are you still coming over to watch Raw with me tomorrow?"

"Absolutely I can't wait" she said "Come on through" she said pulling away and taking my hand again and this time I let her lead me in to the living room. There was soft music playing in the background. "Have seat, make yourself at home" she disappeared into the kitchen.

I sat down on the plush leather couch and make myself comfortable, there was a real cosy feel to the house where you felt right at home immediately even though you knew you were someone else's home.

She returned a few minutes later with a beer in hand.

"You guys didn't have to go to any trouble for me" I said meaning it.

"You're our guest tonight it was no trouble at all" she said handing me the beer " I know your driving but one wont hurt" she sat next to me on the couch.

"Thanks" I took the cold bottle from her hand as Carrie came back through and took a seat.

"So did you finally decide what we're having for dinner?" I chuckled.

Earlier today, Carrie had asked Mel to text me to ask what sort of food I liked or didn't like.

"Yeah. I went with something simple steak, baked potato and salad. Hope that's ok?" Carrie asked.

"Sounds delicious"

"Well since you're a pro athlete I thought I'd cover all basis Steak for protein, potato for carbs and salad for your daily greens" she explained while kidding.

"Sounds like you have all basis covered. I appreciate you doing all that for me." I said appreciatively.

When dinner was ready we sat in their dining room which was connected to their kitchen.

"How's you shoulder Randy? Mel told me about your injury" Carrie asked tucking in to her dinner.

"A lot better thanks, doctor said I don't have to wear the sling for a few hours everyday" I explained.

We all talked about work and I asked the girls more about their friendship.

"So who am I to compliment on a delicious meal" I said finishing up and placing my napkin on the table.

"It was a team effort huh Mel" Carrie laughed towards her friend.

"You did more than I did" Mel countered back with.

"You helped plus you made dessert" she replied.

"Oh really" I raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"Yep. Wait till you taste Mel's homemade Chocolate Cheesecake Randy, it's awesome" Carrie gushed excitedly.

"Looking forward to it" I winked at her "I guess I'll have to compliment you both"

"Thanks" they said in unison.

"We both cook in this household, everything is shared out even" Mel said.

"I respect that. You're both very skilled in the kitchen" I smiled before glancing over at Mel 'And hopefully transfer those skill to the bedroom' I thought, those dirty thought returning to my head, I quickly shook my head of the thoughts. I cleared my throat "nice to have a home cooked meal for a change." I then said covering my ass.

"Don't tell me you've been living on take out food since you became injured?" Carrie said sternly.

"I'd be lying if I say I hadn't" I laughed "I go home and my mom cooks some of my meals after that I need to fend for myself and being in the kitchen isn't my strong point" I laughed causing the girls to follow.

"Typical guy" Carrie rolled her eyes "if that's the case we might have to have you over more often so you're feed right"

"She's right. You need to build your strength back up so your nice and healthy for when you return to the ring" Mel pointed out, I smiled at her concern.

"Very true. I might just have to take you up on that offer"

We moved into the living room with coffee and tea for Mel and continued chatting.

"You ladies really do have a nice home here" I said lancing around. Carrie was sat in the chair while Mel and I took up the couch.

"Thank you. We built everything up from scratch. Nothing too fancy but it's home" Mel shrugged.

"You can tell, very cosy and homely" I replied.

"Won't be once the little one arrives" Carrie joked.

"Yeah imagine the mess" Mel replied pretending to be horrified before turning serious "Look I know on the outside I seem pretty calm about all this but I'm not. I just trying not to dwell on it just yet"

"You have everything right to be freaking out sweetie" I sad to her with a warm smile.

"I haven't really talked about it since I found out have I?" she said

"Nope not at all" Carrie said honestly.

"I just don't want to be the centre of attention or the main subject in conversation" I wanted to smile to myself that she being more open about her pregnancy, maybe the presence of her best friend made her more comfortable. She still however wasn't being upfront about what happened with her now ex.

I decided to be brave and ask her a question "How has work been since you told them?"

"Surprisingly they've been fantastic, very supportive. I'm lucky I have a job where I can work from home and with technology email my articles to them and also contact by phone. They even don't mind me taking days off when I'm not feeling well so I can't complain about them really, they've been great." she shrugged with a smile. "They know what happened so…"

I nodded not wanting to push her.

"Excuse me guys I need to pee" she giggled standing up, I smiled that she was comfortable enough around me to say things like that, I watched her as she disappeared then heard her footsteps on the stairs.

"She'll tell you when she's ready you know" I heard Carrie say, I turned my head to look at her "About what happened. She will tell you, you need to give her time"

"I don't want to push her, I want her to tell me in her own time, I want her to trust me" I said honestly.

"I'm sure she already does but what happened hurt her bad. I think she's been trying to bury her feelings. She'll resurface them in time" she explained.

"I hope so. I know we don't know each other very well yet, I'd like to change that and for her to be comfortable with me" I said, Carrie smiled at me warmly.

"You're a very sweet guy, Randy" she said standing up and taking the empty mugs into the kitchen.

Time was moving along and it was nearing midnight so I decided to head home.

"Thank you both again for great evening. Not every night you get to spend the evening with two beautiful ladies" I said smirking turning on the old Orton charm as we stood in the hallway in front of the front door.

Carrie laughed so hard she had to hold a hand to her chest "Mel said you were charming" she giggled, I looked over innocently at Mel and she shook her head laughing.

"Good night Carrie" I said leaning forward and kissing her cheek.

"Night Randy" she said before disappearing into the living room. I looked back at Mel who was looking up at me.

I reached down and took her right hand in mine and brought it up to my lips before planting a soft kiss on her skin.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow night" I said my voice a soft husky tone.

"Certainly will. I'll be over right after work, do you need me to bring anything?"

"Just your sweet self" I smiled "Oh that reminds me.." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a piece of paper handing it over to her "my address is on there"

"Might be handy to have" she giggled.

"Defiantly. Night Melanie" I said.

"Goodnight Randall" she giggled again. I opened the door and left the warmth of the house, she stood at the door as I headed to my car. She waved which I returned as I pulled away heading home.

**Melanie**

I waved Randy off and closed the door behind me. I leaned on the back of it and closed my eyes while leaning my head back.

"Man you got it bad." I hear Car's voice.

"Tell me about it" I sighed opening my eyes and looking at her stood with a huge grin on her face "I don't think I can stand this whole being friends or taking things slow or whatever the hell you want to call it" I said "I want him so bad"

"Guess that's your hormones kicking in" she giggled.

"I don't know but if one of us doesn't make a move soon I'm gonna scream!" I laughed "I just don't know if he wants to as much as I do"

Carrie laughed causing me scrunch my face up.

"Well go for it!"

"I can't. It's not that easy, what if he rejects me?"

"He totally digs you. I can tell by the way he looks at you. I was watching him during dinner and every time I caught a glance at him he was staring at you"

"You're exaggerating to make me feel better" I said not believing her.

"I'm not honestly" I smiled that she wouldn't lie to me. Maybe she's right "Did you notice how he turned the charm on"

"Yeah he did that a few times with me" I laughed.

"You know you are going to watch wrestling tomorrow night. You'll be all alone just the two of you in his house" she said suggestively winking at me.

"So? Doesn't mean anything is gonna happen between us. We're both adults" I rolled my eyes at her immaturity.

"Are you kidding me Mel? He uses that charm on you again he might just charm your panties off" she laughed.

"Do you think of anything else?" I shook my head, I stood up properly pushing myself form the door and walking past her.

"Come on M, with a gorgeous man like him I don't know how you can control yourself. You said yourself you want him to make a move" she said from behind me.

"I'm going to bed" I said changing the subject quickly heading for the stairs..

"Stop avoiding the subject Melanie" she called out.

"Night Carrie" I called to her heading up the stairs to bed.

I smiled as I looked forward to dreaming about a gorgeous, tall, tanned, tattooed well built man tonight.


	6. Tension

**Hi all**

**Special thanks go to Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, NightyNight, sweetortonlover86, Miami travel, housesbabe1, Randy4rkocenahardy and agnesita1385 for the reviews and favourite adds etc. you all rock.**

**For those that read BBAR the sequel is on it's way very soon.**

**Really enjoyed writing this chap so I hope you enjoy.**

**x**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Tension**

**Melanie**

After following the directions I printed off the internet at work, I drove down the right street in my blue Ford Focus while keeping a look out for the right number house.

It was getting late the time was nearing 8 and I was excepting to finish work about 6 but ended up finishing way later.

I turned my head to the left then swiftly to the right before smiling to myself finding the right one.

I pulled into the driveway of the huge house right behind what I identified was Randy's hummer.

I turned off the ignition and climbed out grabbing my purse with me, locking the vehicle behind me.

Since I was coming straight from work, I didn't have a chance to go home in change so I was still dressed for the office in a black pant suite with white pin stripes, a white short sleeved silk blouse with black pumps adorning my feet. My hair was clipped up at the back of my head while small gold hoop earrings hung from my ears.

I clutched onto my small black purse as I walked up to the door.

I was breathe taken by the size of the place which had a huge driveway, garage attached and nice lawn out front.

I reached the tall wooden door and reached up to ring the door bell which I could hear made a typical bell sound.

I tapped my foot nervously against the concrete floor as I waited, about a minute later the door clicked and opened.

"Excuse me Sir, I'm looking for the residence of a Mr. Randall Orton" I joked in a pretend posh voice, this caused him to smile as he opened the door fully and stood before me dressed simply yet effectively in some black jogging pants and a white tee.

"Well Miss I am him, would you like to come in" he played along steeping aside and motioning me to enter the premises.

"I'd love to" I happily obliged steeping forward and into the warmth of his home, I brushed past him then heard him close the door behind me.

I spun around to find him looking me up and down from head to toe, I felt a blush creep to cheeks as he did it, I was overwhelmed that a man like him was checking me out. His lips were pursed together and his hands were planted on his hips, he had a satisfied look on his face. His eyes finally found mine.

"Hey" he said simply.

"Hey. Getting a good look there" I said pretending to be offended crossing my arms lightly over my stomach still holding onto my purse.

"You better believe it" he said honestly "you look hot" he winked.

"I'm only dressed for work and if I didn't know any better I'd say you were flirting with me Mr. Orton" I played along.

"So sue me" he held his hands up in pretend defence "I'm only speaking the truth" he said causing me to smile "And if I had to work with you everyday looking like that, I'd get noting done" he laughed causing me to roll my eyes.

"I'll take that as a compliment" I smiled unfolding my arms "Sorry I'm late" I apologised for my tardiness.

"No problem, I got your text. Busy day huh?" he asked stepping forward and I nodded.

He gently took hold of my hand and lead me through to his living room which was the size of our living room and kitchen put together. The décor was noting fancy yet beautiful and homely.

"Wow" I whispered under my breathe looking around. There was a huge black leather couch with 2 matching Lazee Boy style chairs in front of a huge marble fireplace, a coffee table in front of the couch and a big screen TV hanging on the wall above the fireplace, I smiled seeing pictures in frames sitting on the mantle.

"Nice bachelor pad you have here. Bet the chicks love this place" I joked making him laugh along. He stood beside me.

"Thanks. Make yourself at home, babe" he said sweetly.

"Oh thank God you said that, these shoes are killing me" I joked, he walked over to switch on the TV while I bent down and slipped off my shoes and placing them behind the couch, I slipped my jacket off placing that along with my purse on one of the chairs near by. I straightened out my blouse and brushed off my pants.

Randy turned round from the TV just as I finished "All set. Raw starts in an hour" I nodded "Are you hungry?"

"Starved. I've only managed to have a quick salad at lunch"

"I can make you something if you like? Gotta warn you though I'm no good in the kitchen" he smiled.

"That's ok. Could you possibly handle a sandwich?" I asked cheekily.

"That I can do. Anything in particular?" he asked, I smiled at his consideration of the baby.

"Anything is fine" I simply replied "Could I possibly be a pain and ask for a soda too" I smiled sweetly.

"Anything you like"

After he left, I sat down on the edge of the plush leather couch at one end, it hen decided to relax and sit fully back, resting my arm the head rest and my head against the back loving the comfortable feeling against my tired body.

"Did you find out who from Glee you're interviewing yet?" Randy asked walking in with a plate and a soda can in his hands.

"Thanks" I took the items from him and he sat down on the other end of the couch, I turned to face him balancing the plate on my knee and placing the soda on the coffee table "No not yet, hopefully tomorrow since the interview is scheduled for Thursday. You're not eating?"

"I'm good. How you feeling today?" he asked kindly as I took a bite.

"Pretty good actually, had no bother today thank God." I said after I swallowed that mouth full. I loved how he was so concerned about me and the little guy or girl in me. "You?"

"Yeah good. Leaving the sling off more and more now" I smiled at us making small talk.

"That's good"

"Oh I got you a gift" he said standing up and disappearing for a moment, he retuned with something in his hands. He walked closer to me and I stopped stuffing my face for a minute, he handed me over a book with a big purple ribbon wrapped around it in a bow, I gently took it from his hands and looked at the cover.

"What to Expect When You're Expecting" I read the cover of the famous maternity book. I looked at him genuinely touched "That's so sweet, thank you so much"

"Don't mention it. I thought it could be useful" he smiled returning to his spot on the couch while I placed the book on the chair with my purse.

I finished eating and we chatted until Raw started, we were talking about when we were kids at school growing up in this city.

"I was never that popular, I was considered a nerd cause I loved books. I especially lost cool points when I started playing piano, that so did not help me" I laughed remembering.

"You play piano?" Randy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah since I was 6 years old. My parents thought they were neutering me by sending me to piano lessons, I've been playing ever since but haven't played in a while. I have a smaller version of a black grand piano in our office at home." I explained.

"You'll have to play something for me sometime" he said grinning.

"Yeah I will. What about you what are your hidden talents?" I asked.

"Wrestling's my only talent"

"I hardly doubt that but I'll take your word for it"

"How come you never pursued your playing career?" he asked, I was taken back cause no one had ever said that to me before even hearing me.

I shrugged a shoulder "I was good just never thought I was good enough. I was always good at writing so I majored in English at University instead of Music. Never attempted at writing a song though." I said "I always appreciated good music, I idolised great piano players like Elton John, John Lennon and all The Beatles even great singers like Sinatra. Hell even Lady Gaga can play the keys" I sighed "I wanted to be like those great musicians, getting to play in front of thousands of people but I guess I just didn't have the balls or the confidence to pursue my dream, that's why I admire you cause even though you had help from your dad you still pursued your dreams and took a chance something I was afraid to do"

"It's not too late"

"Nah I can't keep up with some of today's music" I smiled "So what about you? What's your story before becoming a huge superstar?" I changed the subject to him.

"After high school I joined The Marine Corps" I raised an eyebrow "Signed up for 4 years even though my dad disapproved and he was right in the end. Somewhere along the line I realised wrestling was what I really wanted even though my mother disapproved of that so I couldn't win with either of my parents. I hitched a ride back home and turned my self in, ended up spending some time in a military jail where I defiantly learned my lesson. When I got out my dad still had contacts with the WWE so he give them a call and set up a meeting, everything went well and they signed me up to a development contract and I was then sent to Ohio to their training facility where I spent about 2 years before making my TV debut in 2002 and the rest they say is history" he smiled at the end.

I nodded just listening to his story "Had quite an adventure then"

"You could say that"

"So tell me what kind of wrestler you are, what's your character like?"

"I'm a silent predator you could say, I don't trash talk a lot like some of the other guys, I just slither and pounce on my prey when they are at their weakest, I saunder down to the ring with a hard, cold expression on my face, hardly ever used to smile but I do that more and more now, I was a villain for about 6 years but lately become more of a good guy without really changing the fans just got into what I was doing and started cheering me which between us I love. I like to hit hard and sometimes be sneaky I can utilise my finishing move from no where and before you know it it's over." he finished, I smiled at him describing himself to me.

"I cant wait to see you action" I said.

Raw started and since it had been years and I was a kid the last time I watched, he kindly explained to how the business had changed since then and that it was more of a entertainment business now, like a soap opera with matches.

He would tell me who everyone was when they appeared on screen and he would tell me about the human being behind the on screen, larger than life persona. He then explained the storyline behind the rivalry and I would ask the occasional question which he was happy to answer. He even would let me in on backstage stuff like the wrestling lingo they had for example how a good guy is called a baby face and so on.

I just sat and listened to him explaining his world to me. I watched his body language and the occasional twitch to the corner of his mouth that would turn into a smile when he would talk. I could tell he really loved his job.. going out there in front of thousands of people in an arena and millions watching around the world on television. I could only imagine he was anxious to become healthy again and get back out doing what he adored.

The end of the 2 hour show was nearing and the time had come for the main event match which was between a guy called The Miz who was the WWE champion and John Cena.

The Miz guy walked confidently down the ramp with his shiny gold title resting on his shoulder accompanied by another guy who Randy told me was his 'apprentice'. They entered the ring and toyed with the crowd.

After his entrance music faded there was a slight pause until a sound I couldn't describe played then the sound of trumpets and a beat kicked in, a well built guy dressed in jean shorts, kneepads, a red t-shirt with a design on the front and back, sweatbands and a cap bounced onto the stage to a very positive ovation from the crowd in attendance.

"That's John" Randy said from beside me, I turned my head to look at him in surprise.

"That's John?" I asked repeating his words yet turning them into a question, he nodded smiling at my expression "as in your best friend, John?" I continued. Randy had told me all about his friend and now I had a face to match with the name.

"Yep that's him. He's a great guy but don't let that fool you he's a tough son of a bitch" he smiled causing me to smile back, I looked back to the TV where John was now in the ring getting ready to fight.

"He's cute" I smirked to myself leaning forward and getting a closer look at him in the ring and especially after he took his shirt off I felt the breathe leave my lungs at how amazing his body was.

I glanced at back at Randy who was looking at me with a little hurt in his eyes.

"Not as cute as you though" I said reassuring him, a little smile returned to his lips as he relaxed. Was he jealous that I called his best friend cute? I didn't know what to think about that. I decided to shake that off for now and watch the match.

Randy went on to tell me more about John and he was what they call the face of the company and he was a huge fan favourite although some people didn't approve of him.

The end of the match neared and John hit his finishing move called the Attitude Adjustment on The Miz then getting the pin..1..2...3. He leaped up to his feet and celebrated as he was announced the winner with the fans in attendance by climbing onto the second rope and while they cheered. I applauded him also causing Randy to laugh, I turned and gave him a playful dirty look.

"Looks like Cena has a new fan now" he said still chuckling, I nodded excitedly.

I noticed John was making a sign of some sort with his hands.

"What's that sign he's doing?" I asked Randy pointing to the screen. He placed the tips of his thumb and index finger together to make an O shape and his other 3 fingers would stick up. He did it both of his hands while raising his arms up in the air.

"That's his pose, some of us have different ones, you do them before the match or after or even during. John's represents his motto; Hustle, Loyalty and Respect. Each of his fingers represents each one." he explained as a question came to mind.

"I see" I nodded understanding "So do you have a pose you do?" I asked and he smirked answering my question.

"Yeah"

"Wanna show me?" I asked with a cheeky grin. He cocked an eyebrow before sighing. He slowly stood up and turned to face me, I watched every move he made.

"I get up on the second rope facing the crowd then I just.." he trailed before he threw his arms up either side of him with his hands stretched out, his arms weren't straight up in the air however his elbows were bent. His body was set in a cocky pose, his chest sticking out and his posture in perfect proportion, his chin raised up.

I nodded in approval "Nice. I can see how it works. Confident, some might say cocky even like you're saying look at me, I'm the best."

"Precisely" he said letting his arms fall down and back to his sides. I really hoped doing that didn't hurt his shoulder. He looked at me and smirked "Come here" he almost demanded in a low voice.

"What?" I said unsure at what he was gonna do.

He stepped forward and took my hand gently pulling me up from the couch then taking my other hand too and stepping in front of him.

"I'm gonna show you how to be cocky" he laughed looking down at me. He gently spun me around so we were standing face forward, my back to his chest. He gently took hold of my waist with both hands and pulled me into him more so were touching, I could feel the warmth of his body radiating from him.

He then laid both of his arms on top of mine which were still my sides, skin touching skin. I looked down at got a closer look a the detail of the ink that covered across the tanned skin of his arms, I was impressed at the detail of the work on both of his arms. I sucked a breathe as he entwined our fingers placing his fingers between mine and gripping on gently. He then gently raised our arms a little so they were level with my face.

"Lay your hands flat now but don't keep your fingers together" he instructed untwining our fingers I laid them flat against his palms leavings gaps between my fingers like he instructed he raising our arms up further into the full pose.

"Ok now arch your back, stick your chest out and raise you head a little" he then instructed. I giggled at his instructions but I completing them. He finished off the pose by turning me slightly so the left side and arm was more in front and right was behind, we stood for a few seconds in the pose.

"You got it down to a T" he said he said and I giggled.

"Wow you know I actually feel empowered and confident like I can do anything" I said before feeling eyes burning into the side of my head, I turned slightly to the left to see Randy watching me intently.

He hovered over my small frame, I craned my neck a little further round, I smiled slightly at him which he returned. He then entwined our fingers again and brought our arms down slowly yet still gripping on and never taking his eyes away from mine.

I could feel his hot breathe tickling my the sensitive skin on my neck, our faces and lips were only about 2 inches apart.

We just stood continuing to look at each other….

**Randy**

I couldn't take my eyes off her, she was so beautiful. It took everything I had not to lean forward and kiss her plump, pink lips. I could feel my heart beginning to race like never before as I looked at her. I closed my eyes briefly so I could stop myself staring at her…she probably thought I was a creep!

When I raised my eyelids again she was still watching me. I decided to cut the tension so I cleared my throat and looked down at her shoulder which was just below my head.

"Sorry" I mumbled not making eye contact.

"For what?" she replied softly.

"Staring" I mumbled again.

"To be fair I was staring back" she said trying to lighten the mood. I looked back up at her and smiled at the smile on her face. I watched as she closed her eyes briefly before yawning.

"Tired honey?" I asked softly letting go of her hands and placing mine gently on each of her hips.

"Yeah been a long day" she replied softly, I could see the tiredness in her eyes as she looked at me. I glanced over to the clock to see it was late.

"It's late. You wanna stay over?" I suggested hoping for the right answer.

"You don't mind?" she asked and I shook my head.

"Of course not"

"Do you have something I could wear?" she asked after she spun her whole body round to face me, my hands letting go of her as she did so.

"I certainly do" I said softly leaning forward and kissing her forehead "Follow me" I took her hand and took her upstairs to one of my guest rooms. I opened the door with my free hand and walked inside, I switched the light on and let go of her. "I'll just get you a shirt"

"Thanks" she smiled slightly.

I left the room and walked the shirt distance along the hall to my room, I entered, flicked on a light and went straight for my dresser and pulled out a black silk button down shirt I don't think I've worn since my Evolution days.

I walked back along the hall after leaving my room and entered the room I left Mel in, she was sat on the edge of the bed texting on her phone which she must of grabbed when I was in my room.

She looked up and smiled sweetly "just texting Carrie to let her know where I am or she's worry" she said, I loved how close and caring they were for each other. I nodded before stepping closer.

"There you go" I said handing her the shirt "you have your own personal bathroom" I then said pointing towards the door in the room.

She stood up and gently took the garment form my hands and looked at me with those sparkling blue eyes.

"Thanks Randy" she said quietly before leaning up and kissing my cheek before walking away and disappearing into the bathroom. When she was out of sight I let out a huge breathe trying to control myself.

I turned to the bed and pulled back the covers and switched the lamp on that was on the bedside table turning off the other one so only the dim light of the lamp light the room up. I fluffed the pillows making sure they were just right.

Just as I lay down the last pillow I heard the bathroom door click open, I looked towards the direction the sound came from and my breathe caught in throat and my mouth gaped open as I took in the sight before me.

I straightened up as Mel timidly walked out the room wearing nothing but my silk shirt. it was a little baggy but at the same time fit her perfectly, I looked her up and down. The hem went to just above her knee revealing her amazing legs and the sleeves were a little long, the first few buttons were left open to reveal the silky, lightly tanned skin of her collarbone and neck. The clip that had been in her hair was now removed and her hair was down resting on her shoulders, the clip had caused a slight wave, her earrings had also disappeared from her ears and her face was make up free. I knew I was staring again but I couldn't help it. I had seen some beautiful women in my time but none affecting me like she did, she was beautiful on the inside and out.

"I left my clothes in there hope that's ok?" her voice snapping me out of my thoughts, I shook my head lightly before looking back up to her.

"Errm yeah…. of course sweetie" I smiled, I then walked to stand in front of her "Bed's all ready"

She looked past me a the bed briefly then back up at me.

"Thank you" she said softly a little smile on her lips.

"I'm just down the hall if you need me"

"Ok..goodnight"

"Goodnight"

I brushed past her and left the room, with a huge sigh I walked down the hall to my room, I opened the door and switched the lamp on.

I completed a few simple exercise for my shoulder that the physic had given me then I stripped down to my boxers ready for bed. I lay down on the soft mattress and the crisp white sheets of my bed.

I sighed heavily again trying not to think these thoughts I was currently having about the woman in the other room of my house. My eyes eventually got heavy as I drifted off into a slight slumber yet tossing and turning trying not cause pain to my shoulder with thoughts running through my mind.

Frustrated I let out a growl turning over onto my back and glanced at the clock beside me that flashed 2:16am. I sighed once again then jerked my head towards the door as I heard a creak then a quiet knock on the wood.

"Randy?" I heard Mel's voice before she opened the door and walked inside the room, I could only see her outline in the darkness. She looked over at me seeing I was awake, I immediately thought something was wrong. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you"

I sat put then leaned over and switched the lamp on lighting the room, my eyes squinted at the sudden brightness.

"It's ok. Are you alright? Is there something wrong with the baby?" I asked frantically, my protective side coming out.

She smiled softly walking closer to my bed.

"No…. I…I just couldn't sleep" she said shyly looking down like she was embarrassed.

"What a funny coincidence me neither" I smiled making her feel more at ease.

"I don't wanna sound like a child that's had a nightmare and you can totally say no if you want to…." she shifted uncomfortably "I was wondering if I could possibly sleep with you"

I smiled at her innocence.

"Sure you can. Hop in" I said pulling the covers back on the empty left side of the bed. She climbed in next to me and lay down laying her head on the pillow, I pulled the cover over her. I could feel she was a little tense and hesitant at first then surprisingly she relaxed and shifted closer cuddling up next to me I could feel the silk of the shirt against my skin. I smiled to myself as she laid her head on my good shoulder and gently laid her hand on my stomach, her body lightly pressed up to my side.

"Thanks" she whispered before sighing in content. I stretched over her gently and turned off the lamp leaving us in darkness. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders I gently ran my fingers through her soft hair, maybe I was pushing it but I couldn't help myself.

I stayed awake looking down on her watching her sleep soundly before drifting of myself.

The next morning I stirred before my eyes flickered open adjusting to the light. I happened to look to my left to see the bed empty next to me however there was a note folded lying on the pillow beside me, I misled and sat up picking up the paper and unfolding before beginning to read the handwriting.

_Randy,_

_Sorry I had to leave without saying bye, I didn't want to wake you. Had to be at work for 9._

_Thank you again for last night, I really enjoyed learning about your world and thank you again for the book too._

_I'll call you later on my lunch break_

_Mel x x_

I smiled again and shook my head, how many times is that girl gonna thank me? I looked down to see the shirt I borrowed her lying in the spot she occupied just hours earlier. I could still smell the sweet smell of her fragrance coming from the garment.

I placed the note down and stretched my arms and mainly my bad shoulder as I heard my cell phone bleep indicating I had a message.

I reached over to the table and grabbed the device seeing the time was 9:15am, man I slept in late compared to usual must of have something to do with my sleeping partner. I pressed the appropriate buttons to open the text, I chuckled to myself as I saw it was from Mel..

_Morning Sunshine x_

I hit the reply button and wrote back…

_Morning just woke up x_

I hit send and waited a few minutes before receiving a reply

_I have good timing then ; ) call you later x_

I smiled again placing the phone down and jumping out of bed with a spring in my step.

**Melanie**

I looked at the word document in front of me on the screen which had no more than few sentences typed up on it, I was waiting from someone out on field work for a lead on a story but had no word yet.

Bored I decided to look something up, I minimised the page before clicking on the internet, the page loaded and I typed the you tube address in the bar, the page loaded again and clicked in the search field before typing in '_Randy Orton Vs.' _then hitting the enter button, the page loaded once again and a list of Randy's matches came up. He had described to me what kind of wrestler he was so I decide to check him out.

After an hour of watching several of his matched from the beginning to the present I could see his character changed so much from a cocky brash young man into more of silent predator. I was very impressed by his abilities and his athleticism, he was naturally gifted.

I decided to hit Wikipedia too to check out his history, I learned a lot reading through his profile that he was in a group called Evolution, won number of title including the WWE Championship on 6 occasions and the World title once, won the Royal Rumble in 2009 and headlined Wrestlemania on several occasions too. I read and confirmed he was once called The Legend Killer like he told me and now was nicknamed the Viper. He had quite a past and quite a resume to go with it.

By the time I had finished watching and researching it was lunchtime, 12:15pm to be precise. I still had no word on my story so I decided to go to lunch not before acting on a promise, I picked up my cell form the desk and went to my contacts bringing up his number, I pressed the call button and placed the hone to my ear hearing the ringing, after about 5 rings the ringing stopped.

"Hello" I heard that deep voice on the end say.

"Hey… it's me" I chirped into the phone.

"Hey babe, how's work?" he asked.

I groaned "Slow so I've been doing my research" I said grinning down the phone.

"Oh really, on what?"

"You" I said.

"Well I am flattered" he chuckled

"Had quite a career Orton" I complimented him.

"I can't complain"

"So listen… thanks again for last night" I said shyly thinking about the events of the previous evening.

"You don't have to keep thanking me"

"I know I'm just not used to people doing nice things for me escepaily guys without wanting something in return" I admitted.

"I didn't say I didn't want something in return" he said huskily causing my knees to go weak even though I was sitting down.

"What do you have in mind?" I said trying find my voice.

"All I want is your company" he said.

"That I can give you. You know last night was the best night's sleep I've had in along time" I admitted, since getting pregnant and all the shit that went with it I've never been able to sleep well.

"Me too. Since I hurt my shoulder I've had trouble shaking off the pain but last night I slept soundly" he said.

"We should do that more often you're a nice teddy bear to cuddle into" I joked.

"You can cuddle me anytime you like" he said in that voice again sending shivers down my spine.

"So going back to your career. I've been watching some of your matches YouTube and I have to admit you're good"

"Thank you you've just inflated my ego a little bit more" he chuckled causing me to let out a little laugh. I actually love how honest he is.

"I cannot wait to see you wrestle live" I admitted "you and John have had some pretty intense and not to mention brutal matches" I said mentioning John again, I hoped not to offend him.

"Yeah we have quite a history, out of all the guys I trust John the most in that ring, I literally trust him with my life" he said I smiled down the phone.

"I can't wait to meet him" I said.

"I'm sure I can arrange that. You really dig him after last night don't you?" he asked.

"Like I said he's cute and if he's great as you say then I do yes. Plus he's important to you and I have to admit you're becoming very important to me so I want to meet those who are important to you" I said realising what I just admitted.

"You're becoming very important to me too" he replied making my heart melt.

"I have to ask cause it's eating at me…. when I said John was cute I saw the look on your face what was that about?" I asked gently not wanting to upset him. I just wanted to know the truth.

"I just…I was jealous ok. I thought you and I were becoming close then you take one look at my best friend and say he's cute, it kinda hurt" he said making the guilt run through me. Like isa id I didn't want to upset him.

"I only said it, it's only word, it doesn't mean anything, it's not that I want to sleep with him or something.. you don't need to jealous cause I really like you Randy and after some of the looks you gave me last night I can safely say you like me too" I said a little confident.

"You noticed that huh?"

"Yep"

"So you don't like John in that way?" he asked like a little boy.

"No silly"

"Thank God for that" he said sighing in relief.

"Are you busy cause I'm thinking about leaving work early and catching an early dinner?"

"Not busy at all how about 4, meet you at your place"

"Sounds good" I said just as my office phone began to ring "I'm so sorry I've got to go that's my story"

"Ok see you soon gorgeous" he said I could tell he was smirking down the phone.

"Bye cutie pie" I giggled putting the phone down before he had time to respond to the cute name. I picked up my office phone and scribbled down the notes for my story.


	7. Doubt

**Hi guys**

**This is just a little filler but I liked how it turned out…hope you enjoy though.**

**Huge thanks to Agnus aka Agnesita1385 for the lovely message she left me.**

**Please read her fic So Close: ****.net/s/6926470/1/So_Close****It's awesome and she needs more readers so please check it out.**

**Huge thanks also go to synismysin, Fast And The Furious 4 Ever, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, agnesita1385, littleone999, viperbarrettgirl86 and ItsSimplyNatalie for the reviews and adds etc.**

**As always I don't own anything WWE related just Mel, Carrie and the concept.**

**x**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Doubt**

**Carrie**

The time was nearing 4 in the evening and I had just finished another's day teaching. Clutching the papers in my hands hugging them to my chest like they were gold so I don't drop them. I walked from my car up the walkway to the place I call home. I dug my key from pocket and placed it in the lock and tried to turn it. To my surprise the door was open.

My eyes burrowed in confusion then panic began to set in what if someone broke in?

Carefully I opened the door and crept inside quietly, I closed the door behind me and thankfully I could hear the piano upstairs playing away and the lyrics to Fleetwood Mac's The Chain being sang loudly, I recognised the sweet voice immediately and sighed with relief.

I moved into the living room and placed the papers down on the table while listening to the words being sang from upstairs…

_And if..You don't love me now  
You will never love me again  
I can still hear you saying  
You would never break the chain…._

I smiled and shook my head, the song had special meaning to her as not only does she love the song but it was the first full song she learnt to play. I began to wonder what she was doing home already. I decided to investigate so I slipped my shoes off and headed upstairs as she began to sing the second verse.

_Listen to the wind blow  
Down comes the night  
Run in the shadows  
Damn your love  
Damn your lies  
Break the silence  
Damn the dark  
Damn the light…_

I reached the office type room we have for when Mel needs to work from home or I need to grade papers, that's where her piano was as it was too big for her room.

I stood in the doorway and saw her dressed simply in jeans and a tee her hair down and sneakers on her feet playing away and singing her heart out. Her back was to me as the piano was right in front of the window facing the window too looking onto our back yard. We had a desk on the other side of the room with a computer, printer and everything we need for working in here.

_And if You don't love me now  
You will never love me again  
I can still hear you saying  
You would never break the chain._

"Hey! Stevie Nicks" I joked semi yelling to get her attention, I smiled when she jumped slightly at the sound of my voice and turned around slightly on the chair breathing heavily placing a hand on her chest.

"You scared the shit out of me" she said trying to calm down.

"You did that to me too. I thought you where I burglar" I smiled and moved to stand closer. "What are you doing home so early?" I asked sitting down next to her on the chair in front of the piano.

"I was bored at work, I did have a story which I started but thought it could wait till tomorrow plus I'm meeting Randy at 4" she smiled at the mention of his name.

"Hate to break it to you but it's nearly 4 now" I informed her, she frowned.

"Oh" she said sadly.

"What are doing here anyway?" I asked pointing to the piano.

"I told Randy I played and he wants me to play for him sometime so I thought since I hadn't played in a while I'd get some practice in" she explained. She totally digs him, every sentence lately has had something to do with the 6 foot 4 wrestler.

"Speaking of Randall…" I giggled raising an eyebrow. After I got her text last night I was grinning from ear to ear and hoping something would happen.

"Nothing happened before you say anything" she went to defence straight away knowing what I was going say or ask even.

"You sure about that? You're telling me you stayed over a hot guys house and nothing happened" I teased I loved teasing her about him, nothing bad I just want her to be happy.

"I'm deadly sure. I was tired after Raw so he offered for me to stay and I accepted that's all nothing more nothing less" she explained looking at me dead in the eye.

"Alright I believe you" I said raising my hands in defeat deciding to drop the subject. I looked at her for a moment she looked at the keys in front of her, she looked a little sad. "What's wrong?"

"Well you said it's nearly 4 and he said he would come by at 4 and he's nowhere to be seen" she said sadly "Maybe he stood me up"

"Stop being dramatic, of course he's coming maybe he got held up" she looked up at me and nodded just as her cell began to ring on top the piano. She looked at the device and then looked back at me and smiled.

"Speak of the devil" she said before picking up the phone and answering the call…

**Melanie**

"Hello" I answered down the receiver.

"Hey Mel" he said on the other end.

"I was wondering where you got to" I nervously giggled.

"Sorry babe, I can't make dinner tonight" he said with regret.

"Oh that's ok. Rain check?" I said trying not to sound too disappointed.

"Absolutely. My physio wants me to go in and have an extra session this week and the only time she can fit me in is well now" he said.

"That's totally ok, after all I want you to get better" I said with sincerity.

"Thanks for understanding…. unless you wanna come with me?" he said catching me off guard.

"You want me to come with you?" I asked with disbelief.

"Sure why not? You can come for support… I need all I can get" he tied to joke.

"Sure I'll come" I agreed feeling happier again that I was gonna see him when I thought I wasn't.

"I'll swing by your place and pick you up in 5"

"Sure see you in 5"

I hung up and smiled at Carrie who was shaking her head laughing.

"Told ya" she said standing up.

Randy was true to his word and picked me up before heading to the medical centre where he had been undergoing physiotherapy on his shoulder. He had to wear his sling to the appointment to see how he was coping so he let me drive his car to the centre.

We sat in the waiting room for his physio to call him. He told me being a WWE Superstar meant they were well taken care of and were provided with the best medical care money can buy, they were well taken care of because it was their lively hood.

"Sorry for cancelling on you" he said as we sat and waited, I sat to the left of him.

"That's ok what did I tell you about apologising" I teased causing him to smile that sexy grin of his.

"I know I just felt bad cause you got off work early and…"

I placed my right hand on top of his left one that was resting on his knee "it's fine really" I reassured him, I was going to leave work at that time anyway.

"Thank you for coming with me, I could do with some support" he said looking so vulnerable. What I had seen on YouTube was a confident man who didn't need anyone, I guess that guy isn't a lot like the one sat next to me.

"Anytime" I smiled "Can I come in there with you or is it all private?"

"I don't care I want you to come in with me" he said sternly.

Just as he said that the receptionist called his name, we stood and entered through a set of doors into a hallway then Randy took a right stopping in front of a door, he knocked gently on the door and we heard a 'come in' on the other side. He opened the door and he entered with me following closely behind.

I entered the reasonably sized examination room complete with pieces of various equipment and closed the door behind me.

A petite woman with long brown hair came into my view, only dressed in some track pants and a polo shirt displaying the logo of the centre yet I could still see she was athletic herself. She looked up from the clipboard she was carrying and smiled.

"Hi Randy"

"Hey Kate, this is my….friend, Melanie" he hesitated before saying friend. He then turned to me "Mel, meet my physiotherapist, Kate"

"Hi nice to meet you" she said extending a friendly hand. I took hold and gently shook her hand in return.

"You too, hope it's ok for me to sit in" I semi asked.

"Not a problem at all, the more the merrier. Whatever makes Randy more comfortable" she smiled before turning to him. "I apologise for the short notice of this appointment Randy, for some reason they want me to work with you twice this week.

"No problem, sooner you fix me the sooner I'll be back in the ring" he smiled.

"Very true. All I can think is they sent your reports to Stamford and someone at the WWE requested you work out again" she explained turning to the table behind her and picking up a different clipboard which obviously was Randy's reports.

"Like I said not a problem" he repeated.

"Melanie, would you like to take a seat just there and we can get started" I nodded and sat on the seat just behind me by the door "Shouldn't take more than an hour tops" she smiled at me.

"Thanks" I said simply.

She ushered Randy to sit down and she sat in front of him, she chatted to him asking him how he was feeling and how his shoulder was feeling etc while she gently removed his sling.

She firstly performed a few stretches on his arm which also meant working his shoulder. I saw him flinch a few times and pain fil his eyes as he moved, he mustn't of been healing as well as he first thought.

I watched closely through squinted eyes and burrowed eyebrows as she touched him in what I thought was an inappropriate manner.I mena I'm no physiotherapist buit I was sure that was not what she needed to do. She ran her hand up and down his arm and then along his shoulder.

She then said "Oh my someone feels real tense" in a flirty tone of voice which made me even more angrier, isn't she suppose to be professional?

Randy just smiled awkwardly and nodded politely. I smiled when I saw he wasn't falling for that one.

She continued to flirt on with him and occasionally he would say the odd little flirtatious line back to her causing her to giggle like a school girl in caused me to roll my eyes.

With every cheesy line I became angrier and angrier and she performed her so called physiotherapy on him. She touched, caressed and continued flirting and by the look on his face he was loving the attention. I felt angry but sad at the same time and then it hit me….was I jealous? I shouldn't be. Randy isn't my boyfriend so why should I be? I have no reason to be.

I starred at a spot on the floor while I was thinking about these things. Who knows maybe he might ask her out? So was he leading me on? He couldn't be 'cause we were just friends so technically he's free to date whoever he wants and who am I to stop him. Maybe he didn't find me attractive or maybe it's because I'm having a baby.. If that's the case what was with all the looks last night? I just didn't understand men sometimes …they lead you on get what they want then dump you. Sad thing is I thought Randy was different I thought he really….

"What do you think Melanie?" I heard a female voice snap me out of my thoughts. I shook my head and raised my head to see the pair of them looking at me.

"Sorry what did you say" I asked.

"I said he's looking good to go, don't you think?" she said flirty again yet directing the question towards me, I glanced at Randy who had a stern look on his face before turning back to Kate.

"Errrm" I stuttered trying to find my words carefully "Yeah" I then said quietly before looking down.

"Alright well that's enough for today. I'll catch you next week at the usual time ok?" she asked him, wow an hour had passed already?

"You sure will" he replied.

She gave him a few instructions like keep taking his medication and maybe only wearing his sling for an hour day etc, he thanked her before bidding him and me goodbye.

We left the office and the centre and headed to the car, I hadn't said a word to him since and I didn't plan on doing so anytime soon.

We hopped in the car and Randy could drive again since his sling was off. We set off still in silence. I just stared out the passenger side window watching the world go by as he drove.

"What do you say we get a bite to eat? My treat since it was my fault for cancelling dinner" I heard him say.

"Hmm" I mumbled still looking out the window.

"What's wrong? You've been quiet since we left my appointment" he asked with concern.

"Nothing" I simply replied still not looking at him.

"Why does a woman always say nothing is wrong when there clearly is" he joked but I wasn't laughing "Come on Mel, talk to me" he then said.

"Do you like her?" I blurted out unexpectedly.

"What?"

"Do you like her?" I repeated my question this time turning my head towards him, he glanced at me then back a the road.

"Who?" he said confused. Was he playing dumb with me?

"Kate" I said "I mean its none of my business but.."

"No, I don't like her" he said sternly glancing my way again, I could see the sincerity on his face.

"Well she was totally flirting with you and you were flirting back" I said sounding a little pissed.

"I mean I like her as a person but nothing more" he said quucily defedgin himself. He suddenly started smirking turing to me again taking his eyes from the road "is it your turn to be jealous Melanie?"

"What? No! Don't talk stupid. Why would I be jealous?" it was my turn to quickly defend myself.

"Because I got jealous when you called John cute now the tables have turned because I harmlessly flirted back with my physiotherapist" he summarised the situation.

"Harmlessly? It didn't look harmless on her side from my point of view, she totally wanted you. She was pretty much fucking you with her eyes" I sighed looking forward avoiding his look "look like I said it's none of my business who you date. I just thought we had a connection and if you didn't want us to hang out anymore I wish you would have been honest with me and I'll get out of your way and leave you alone" I finished sadly.

"I don't want that" he said softly yet with meaning. I turned and looked at him "She did ask me out once on my first visit actually and I turned her down"

"Why?"

"She's not my type." he shrugged turning back to the road.

"I thought any woman would have been your type" I said semi joking.

"I guess that's where you've misjudged me" he tried to joke. I looked down at my legs feeling ashamed "Hey look at me" I raised and turned my head "it was only a little harmless flirting I promise, even though I knocked her back she still tries and I just humour her by playing along it means nothing I promise." I nodded "I really like you Mel and I don't want you to leave me alone" he said sincerely lifting his hand from the gear stick and taking hold of mine then placing them back on the gear stick.

"I'm sorry" I apologised for my behaviour, I certainly wasn't acting my age.

"Now who's the one apologising" he grinned "don't be babe"

"I just don't know what we are right now. I'm a little confused" I admitted to him.

"Me neither but we'll figure it out soon enough. That's why I introduced you as my friend to play it safe. I didn't want to scare you, we'll figure this out together when you're ready" he said softly.

"Ok"

"Maybe I should of introduced you as my girl to get her off my back" he laughed "I don't mind a little flirting but sometimes it get tiring week in week out" I laughed at him joking "Could I do that next time?"

"Sure if I must" I rolled my eyes pretending it was a chore. He chuckled as we pulled up into my driveway. He killed the engine and turned his full attention to me.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You are so damn cute when you're jealous" he said smirking before climbing out the car and walking up to the door without me while I stayed rooted in the car flabbergasted by his remark.


	8. Number 1 Fan

**Hi everyone…**

**Just saw Raw and my heart melted when I saw john and randy together plus a couple weeks ago when John and Stone Cold having a few beers, it was brill! My favourite wrestlers interacting is always great to watch!**

**Anyway…**

**Huge thanks to Swanlight91, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, AlexandraY2J, bieberbabes95, agnesita1385 (apologies on the misspelling), calm-demeanors, AngelsDestiny22 and Randy4rkocenahardy for all the reviews and adds etc.**

**As always I don't own anything WWE related just Mel, Carrie and the concept.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review lol…**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Number 1 Fan**

**3 weeks later…**

**Randy**

Mel and I had been hanging out every chance we got over the past few weeks, of course not interfering with her work. We got to know each other very well in short period. I fell like I've known her for years and our relationship has grown stronger and stronger.

I was currently sat comfortably in my living room just chilling out, watching TV and catching up on current events on my iPad. After replying to some questions and get well wishes on Twitter I decided I'd have enough and watch some TV.

I wasn't really paying attention to what the hell was on as I couldn't stop thinking about this certain person. A smile tugged on my lips as I thought about when she called me cutie pie on the phone that day and it stayed there when my thoughts switched over to the same evening 3 weeks ago….

_After telling Mel she was cute I got out the car and walking casually up to the door, I looked back over my shoulder to see she was still sitting in the passenger seat, mouth open and eyes wide in shock. I chuckled to myself then watched as she finally got out the car and started making her way towards me, storming up the driveway._

"_So I'm cute am I?" she said standing in front of me hands on hips not looking amused._

"_You better believe it even more when you're jealous" I replied._

"_I wasn't jealous Randy I was just …looking out for you" she said trying to cover up._

"_Sure you were" I shook my head and laughed. _

"_Can we just drop it please?" she asked wanting to change the subject, giving me puppy dog eyes._

"_For now we will, however I might have to bring this up again and use it to my advantage" I laughed and watched as she pulled an annoyed face then stuck her tongue out before opening the door and letting us in. _

_I made myself at home by going straight to the couch in the living room and making myself comfortable. Mel had disappeared upstairs without a word but I knew she'd be back. Carrie must have been out as the house was rather quiet, I smiled again to myself knowing we were alone._

_When I tried to move my shoulder to get comfortable I winced as the pain shot right through causing me to yell out a little._

"_Randy, are you ok? I heard you yelling" she asked concerned her head appearing round the door._

"_Yeah, just a little sore after that session with Kate. She really hurt me this time" I tried to smile behind my pain._

"_You're lying you like you're in a lot of pain not a little. Is there anything I can do?" she said softly coming into the room and sitting beside me gently placing a hand on my left shoulder._

_Inside I was smirking like crazy, I was trying to keep that hidden. Here's my chance to take advantage of a situation…..not in a bad way just a little fun. After all there is no pain without pleasure._

"_Well sometimes after a session I have to get someone to rub my shoulder you know to help the muscles calm down again" I said oh so innocently._

"_Do you want me to do that for you? I think I might have some of that ointment you use for sore muscles" she suggested, man she was so falling for my act._

"_If you don't mind" I said pulling my cutest face, she smiled before standing up and heading into the kitchen. I finally let that smirk I'd been holding in. Not everyday I get a beautiful woman to offer to rub me over._

_I quickly replaced my smirk with a look of pain as she returned with a tube in her hand._

"_Ok how we gonna do this?" she asked I think more to herself than me. "Oh I know" she disappeared before returning carrying a footstool in her hands._

"_You shouldn't be lifting anything" I said concerned._

"_It's fine it's only a stool" she sat it down at my feet in front of the couch then nudged me to get up. "you'll sit on that and I'll sit on the couch behind you"_

"_Yes ma'am" I did as I was told as slid front the couch to the little stool, I had to stretch my legs in front of me and I placed my hands on my lap._

_I felt Mel sit on the couch placing her legs either side of me, her knees level with ribs._

"_Can you remove your shirt please?" she whispered in my ear leaning forward to do so, a shiver went up my spine as I felt her breathe on my ear._

_Without a word I took hold of the hem of my shirt and without causing myself anymore pain removed the shirt from my back keeping hold of it._

_I sighed deeply as I began to feel her fingers work on my shoulder, applying to much pressure. I then felt the coldness of the cream hitting my skin as she gently applied the ointment spreading it across my shoulder blade by ribbing small circles into my muscles._

"_Let me know if I hurt you" she then said soothingly._

"_Ok"_

_I let out a satisfied groan as she applied a little more pressure to the injured area I could feel she had stopped with the cream and was just gently massaging me. I even threw my head back a little into her lap and closed my eyes as she continued to caress me with her dainty fingers._

_Her fingers then slide over hit a bit of tension I had since my surgery something no one had been able to cure until now. She rubbed repeatedly obviously realising it was tense._

"_Oh man that's good" I moaned feeling my eyes roll into the back of my head._

_She giggled at my reaction "Like that do ya?"_

"_Defiantly" I growled deeply._

_Silence then took over again and she began to give me a full shoulder rub using both of her hands on both of shoulders and my neck._

"_You're tats are amazing" she whispered._

"_Thanks babe" she stopped rubbing as I began feel her fingertips run over the large tribal pattern tattoo that spread across the top of my back._

"_I like this one the best" she whispered again continuing to trace to outline before stopping then dropping a soft kiss on my neck. I smiled to myself loving the feel of her hands on me, maybe someday I could return the favour…_

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my cell ringing, I groaned irritated under my breathe at the interruption of my thoughts.

I grabbed the phone from my pocket and looked at the caller id before rolling my eyes.

"Should of known" I mumbled to myself before answering the call placing the phone to my ear.

"Hello" I answered with a little annoyance in my voice.

"Hey dude, what's up?" John's chirpy voice said down the other end.

"Nothing just chilling out resting like I'm supposed to" I replied not pleased at his timing.

"Cool, so you're home?" he asked, I rolled my eyes at his dumbass question.

"Yeah, why?" I asked confused to why he was asking and wishing he'd get to the point.

"I'm in St Louis. I'm coming to see you bud, actually I'm on my way to your place as we speak" he said happily actually causing me to smile as I could do with some company.

"How come?"

"I got a layover here for 1 night and thought I'd come and stay with you if that's ok instead of a hotel plus I can meet this new chick of yours" I knew he was grinning down the phone at that last part, I decided to ignore that part.

"Sure dude, I'd love you to stay over, it'll be good to catch up" I said turning off my iPad with one had while pressing the phone between my ear and shoulder. Suddenly he started laughing "What?"

"And…" he trailed off telling me I'd forgotten something.

"And what?" I asked confused again.

"What about meeting Melanie? Every time I call you she is all you talk about, you've never shut up about her" he teased down the phone.

"Sure you can meet her. We'll drop by later after I know she finishes work" I said trying to shut him up. Also it would be a nice surprise for her.

"Cool. I'm only about 10 minutes away. You better have some hot water man I wanna make a good impression on my number 1 fan" he again teased, I automatically become protective for her.

"Jesus John since I told you she likes you your ego has grown 1 million times bigger" I said with a slight annoyance, I knew he was only kissing around but something in me wasn't laughing.

"Hey, I can't help chicks dig me and you sound almost jealous Randall" he joked. That was it that statement he'd gone too far!

"I am not! And just because Mel and I are just friends doesn't mean you can swoop in and take her away from me. For Christ's sake she's 10 weeks pregnant" I said to him very annoyed.

"Hey man, take it easy I'm was only kidding around with ya." he said defensively "You really like her don't you?" he then continued more softly and sympathetic.

"Yeah" I sighed "Sorry for blowing up on ya man, it's all a little complicated right now"

"How? Why don't you just ask her out" he asked more seriously.

"We've been out on dates, we've done nothing but…"

"What's the problem? Make a move" he then advised. Does he not think I've thought about doing that since I meet her.

"I can't" I rand a hand over my face feeling frustrated "I don't wanna freak her out. From what I take it she's been through enough and just needs a friend right now"

"Ok you're decision" he said feeling for me "Look I'm not far away see you soon"

"Yeah, bye John" I said before we hung up.

I sighed again and ran a hand over my head and waited for the douche bag they call my best friend to arrive. While I waited I decided to shower and change myself into something more appropriate than the track pants and vest I was now accustomed to wearing round the house. I shaved and spruced myself up wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a black Affliction t-shirt, I had just sprayed myself with cologne when the doorbell rang.

I walked downstairs and opened the door to my best friend grinning at me on the other side.

"Hey bro" he said stepping forward with his bag in his right hang and another lying on the floor. He embraced each other in a manly hug.

"What's up man." I asked taking the bag from his hand while he picked up the one from the floor "Sorry again about before" I said feeling guilty. I stepped aside and let him in, he stepped into the hallway while I closed the door behind him.

"Don't sweat it. I got that merch you asked me too" he said turning to me and holding up the black bag with the WWE logo on it that was in his hands.

"Thanks man" I said extremely appreciably, him doing this saved me a phone calls.

"There's some of my stuff in there too I signed for the little guy" he said placing the bag down near the door.

"Great, Carrie said he likes us both" I informed him causing him to nod once.

"You didn't dress up on my account did you" he said with raised eyebrows looking me from head to toe. I could tell he was teasing me again.

"No this for Mel's account actually" I told him sternly.

"So what time are we going over there" I looked at the clock in the hallway to see it had gone 5.

"She should be home by now" I said handing him his bag.

"Great. I'll go get change hours on a plane does no wonders for personal hygiene" he said sniffing his arm pits while I laughed at his actions.

While I waited I thought I could sign the stuff John had brought I picked up the bag from the floor and took it into the living room, placing it onto the coffee table, I opened it up and began emptying it's contents, I rummaged looking for my stuff and laid the items out on the table. I retrieved a couple of Sharpies from the kitchen and began to scribble my signature on the items. When I was done and they were dry I packed the stuff back away and placed the bag back by the door so I didn't forget it.

About 30 minutes later he was dressed in his usual jean shorts and a blue Ecko t-shirt, his dog tags hanging round his neck, his sneakers and minus a cap on his head.

We jumped into my car and headed over to the girl's place not forgetting the bag of course!

**Melanie **

"Thanks for the feedback on the story Georgia" I said down the phone to my editor, I walked down the stairs as I talked with my phone firmly pressed up against my ear.

"You're welcome, I read it as soon as it landed on my desk. Great work again Mel" she said proudly down the phone.

"Thanks" she then proceeded to ask me a question which I think I can handle..

"I can surely ask. And I'm sure it won't be a problem" I said.

"Perfect you are my shining star see you tomorrow" she said.

"Night" I ended the call just as the doorbell rang and since I was now stood in the hall way I went to answer to it.

"I'll get it Car" I yelled behind me.

"Ok" she yelled back from the kitchen where she was making dinner.

I approached the door and pulled down on the handle swinging it open to see the most beautiful man I've ever seen on the other side smiling back at me with a black bag in his hand with the WWE logo on it.

"Hey you" I said happily.

"Hey sweetie" he said stepping forward and dropping a kiss on my cheek.

"What are you doing here?" I asked not wanting to sound like I didn't want him here I was just a little surprised.

"I came by to see you and I hope you girls don't mind but I brought a guest" he said, I looked at him confused and in wonder to who this mystery guest could be.

He stepped aside and there stood near Randy's car was my favourite active wrestler John Cena smiling back at me dimples and all. He finally walked closer to the door and stood beside Randy, obviously he was blocking my view so I couldn't see John behind him.

I covered my mouth with my hands in shock. "Oh my God" I whispered underneath them.

He stepped forward and stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"Hi Melanie nice to finally meet you" I took my hands away from my mouth and took his rather large hand in mine and shook it in response then he leant forward and kissed my cheek, I'm sure I was blushing right now, I felt like a 12 year old girl meeting their idol for the first time. I tried to compose my self. He was so much bigger in real life and a little shorter than Randy not by much maybe a few inches. I looked behind john to see Randy laughing and shaking his head I shot him a look.

"You too John, this one has told me all about you please call me Mel" I said pointing to Randy when he pulled away.

"He's done the same to me about you" he smiled, he was so cute "Congratulations on the baby" he then said.

"Thank you so much, come on in" I ushered them both in John first then Randy I closed the door and looked back to see Randy's still smiling face, he placed the bag down and stepped forward towards me.

"Surprised?" he asked taking hold of my hands.

"Defiantly. Thank you" I hugged him tight round his neck after kissing his cheek.

"Anything to make you happy" he whispered in my ear. "I know how much you love him and that you're his number 1 fan" he then chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Only for now he is." I replied pulling away, his arms still firmly round my waist while my hands rested on his tattooed arms. "Wait till you return you'll defiantly be my favourite after I see you kick ass" I winked.

"Good" he almost growled at me, god I wanna kiss him so bad but I resisted.

"Can I ask you a huge favour?" I said giving him cutest puppy dog eyes.

"Sure"

"I was just on the phone with my editor and she knows I know you and her little boys are fans and she was wondering if you come in sometime for an interview, maybe after you get all healed and back in the ring, it could be a comeback interview" I suggested.

"Would you be interviewing me?" he raised my eyebrow and that cocky smirk spread across his lips.

"Maybe" I shrugged "don't you think it would be a little awkward if I did"

"No not at all" he shook his head "it could be one of my demands" he said trying to act all celebrity.

"If your playing hardball then I'm sure I can grant that request for ya" I said playfully giving in.

"Good" he then said dropping a kiss on my forehead, he was so affectionate even if we weren't dating he would always hug me and kiss me and boy I am not complaining.

I giggled and let go of him forgetting about poor John.

"Make yourselves at home guys" I said walking into the living room with Randy in tow, John had already entered the living room "I'll just got and get Carrie" I disappeared to go and get her.

**Randy**

After she had gone I watched John look around the place exactly what I did when I first came here. Mel soon returned with her brunette friend and introduced her to John "John this is Carrie my best bud. Carrie this is John, Randy's best friend"

Mel came and stood by me watching the interaction between the two. I looked at her carefully dressed almost identical to me in jeans and a black fitted t-shirt, I smiled at the very slight bump she now had that the shirt clung to, I looked down and her feet were in her favourite furry purple slippers and her hair was tied back into a neat ponytail with her bangs behind her ears and very little make up.

We watched on as it looked like John and Carrie had immediately became attracted to each other Carrie giggled like a school girl at something John had said. Mel and I looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Looks like our best friends like each other" she whispered to me as they continued to chat.

I raised my good arm and placed it round her shoulders, she soon wrapped her arm round my waist and snuggled into me laying her head on my chest.

"Hmmm" I mumbled "Looks like we might have to do some match making"

"You think? Looks like they don't need it" she nodded back to them. "John's single right not married or anything"

"No he's not attached, poor guy hasn't had much luck when it comes to love which I'll explain later" she nodded in understanding. I didn't wanna explain about the whole Liz thing I'd do that another time.

"Are you guys hungry? I just made dinner" Carrie then asked looking between all 3 of us.

"Sure Car what we having?" I asked with Mel still in my arms.

"Just spaghetti, hope that's ok?"

"Sounds great" John said rubbing his stomach, Mel giggled and I rolled my eyes.

Carrie lead John through to the dining room and I let go of Mel.

"I got that signed stuff for Carrie's nephew. John kindly brought it with him. There's some of my stuff and his in there too for the little guy" I told Mel.

"Oh thank you Rand. I'll have to thank John too. Is that what's in the bag?"

"Man, you never miss a trick do you" I teased.

"Nope" I kissed her head one more time and took her hand moving into he dining room.

We chatted together as a foursome and ate dinner while Carrie and John drank a little beer. Me and Mel being the sober ones. I was driving and alcohol didn't agree with unborn children. We talked about everything from life to childhood to work.

I loved times like this, the girls never made me feel like I was a huge superstar and by the looks of things apart from Mel's star struck moment they were doing the same to John too. It was nice not having to be 'on' all the time and be normal while having dinner with two gorgeous ladies.

John and Carrie continued to get to know each other and Mel found out more about John that I hadn't already tell her.

"So Mel I hear you're a fan of mine" he teased taking a sip of beer from his bottle. I resisted to roll my eyes.

"Yeah just a little" she said quietly looking down blushing causing me to smirk.

"Don't get embarrassed" John said chuckling which I'm sure wasn't helping.

"Sorry" she said still a little embarrassed "if I had meet you like I did with Randy before I knew who you were I wouldn't be acting this way"

"That's ok hun" he smiled at her which she returned.

"I only don't know who Randy was because I used to watch wrestling as a kid then stopped so I wasn't really caught up with the recent roster" she explained "So it's his fault as he reintroduced me to the sport"

"I see, so am I the only one you like?" he asked with raised eyebrows and a cocky smile on his face.

"Stop embarrassing her, John" I piped in rolling my eyes before taking a drink of soda.

"I'm not!" he exclaimed defensively "Seriously, It's always nice to meet my fans" he smiled softly.

"Well let me inform you Mr. Cena you might have some completion when a certain someone returns from his injury" she informed him then looking at me.

"I've kicked his ass before I'm sure I could win you back" he said confidently.

"Sorry but my heart belongs to Randy" she then said surprising me and everyone at the table.

"Oh damn" John said pretending to be beaten.

"That doesn't mean I still don't like you, there's enough love to go round" she then giggled.

"Ok, I don't like where this conversation could possibly go to" Carrie said causing us all to laugh.

It was getting late as we sat in the girls living room still talking and I looked over at Mel who sitting on the other end of the couch to me, her whole body was facing towards me, her legs bent, knees raised, her feet resting on the middle cushion, her arms crossed and her head and resting against the back of the couch. She had changed into her pyjamas earlier that were so cute and let her hair down.

She returned my look as her blue eyes landed on mine through heavy eyelids.

"Tired babe?" she nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah, the book says that tiredness can become intense during these next few weeks" she replied quietly.

"You're reading the book?" I asked surprised even though I shouldn't be.

"Course I am silly. I'm just reading it month by month as I progress even though I'm dying to skip to the end"

"Like a novel?"

"Yeah. It's been really helpful"

"I'm happy it's helping" I said and she smiled weakly before yawning covering her hand with her mouth as she did "Want me to take you to bed?"

She nodded and I smiled softly, I stood up and walked to her side of the couch, I bent down slightly and placed my left arm under her already bent knees, and the other round her back she caught on and wrapped her arms around my neck, with ease I lifted her into my arms and from the couch. She snuggled into me resting her head on my shoulder.

"I'm taking Mel to bed guys, she's beat" I told the other two who were chatting away happily.

"Night Mels" Carrie said.

"Yeah night Mel" John said, she replied back with a good night of her own and I proceed with my mission to put this tired soul to bed.

We stayed in a comfortable silence and I walked up the stairs to and to her room, I let got of her back and opened the door, kicking it open with my foot and stepped into darkness, only the moonlight shining through the window as a guide. I walked over to the bed then gently placing her down onto the soft mattress, her head gently connecting with the pillow. I covered her up in the covers and she snuggled down to get comfortable.

"Randy?" her soft voice asked.

"Yeah" I answered as I tucked her in.

"Will I see John before he goes tomorrow? I want to say goodbye" she asked little a little girl would ask their father something.

"Sure I'll bring him by before you head to work" I said gently brushing her hair form her face.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"Get some rest honey" I leaned down and kissed her forehead. I turned to walk away and let her sleep..

"Randy" she gently tugged on my wrist causing me to spin round "Will you stay with me?" she asked pulling me down so our faces were inches apart, she loosely wrapped her arms round my neck and I placed mine on the bed to steady myself from falling face first and crushing her.

"I wish I could but I got to take care of the douche downstairs" I joked and she smiled.

"He's your best friend, don't call him that" she shook her head while still laughing softly.

"Trust me, he's a goof" I said.

"A sweet goof though" she said and I playfully rolled my eyes before looking back in to hers.

"Something like that" I said "There you go defending him again" I said playfully.

"I would do the same for you against him" she said. I looked into her eyes and she did the same.

We continued to look at each other intensely and she began to run her hand softly over my short scalp.

"You have pretty eyes" she whispered.

"So do you, actually you're just pretty period" I told her and even in the darkness I could see she was blushing a little.

"No I'm not" she shook her head avoiding my eyes.

"Believe me babe I've seen my fair share of women and you beat them all" I tired to ease the tension, she looked back up at me.

"Thank you"

"Only speaking the truth, ask John I don't lie very often." I smiled "I'll see you very soon, ok? Sweet dreams" she nodded and I stood up straight forcing her arms to fall back on to the bed, she tucked them under the covers and closed her eyes.

I stood and watched till she fell fast asleep gently stroking her hair, I headed out the door and back downstairs. As I did I started thinking maybe John was right maybe I should just make a move….with words? A soft kiss maybe? I liked her a lot and felt protective of her and the baby so why shouldn't I be with her?

On the ride home I'd rather quiet just thinking as John rambled on from the passenger side.

"You ok, man? You've been quiet since we got in the car" he asked after stopping his rant, trust him to state the obvious.

"Yeah dude, I'm cool just thinking" I replied my attention on the road as I pulled into my block.

"About Mel?"

"Yeah I never stop doing that" I mumbled clear enough for him to hear.

"You were right about them both Mel is smart and beautiful and Carrie is not only beautiful but witty and funny, they're good girls" he said and I smiled knowing that was the truth.

"Hmmm" I mumbled again turning onto my street.

"Look, whatever you think is stopping you from going for it with Mel then forget it." it's not that easy John "is it the baby?"

"No, I don't think so…I keep thinking what it would be like when they arrive and I still would want to be with her" I said glancing at him for a second as I pulled onto my driveway and killing the engine.

"Then seems to me you've got your answer" he said patting me on the shoulder before getting out the car and leaving me there to dwell on my thoughts, a little smile tugged on my lips at the possibility at might what happen and about what maybe mine.


End file.
